


Homecoming Queen

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: My life was perfect. Picture perfect in fact, long flowing blonde hair, head cheerleader, dating the quarterback. The kind of perfect people always talk about. And I hated every second of it. I was never allowed to do what I wanted. Everyone gossiped about it if I so much as wore the same color two days in a row. My mother was nothing but happy for me to be the most popular girl in school, even if that meant pushing me to my limits. My father cared more about his perfect son, and I swore my life to protect that image. So I needed perfect grades. I needed to have my make up perfect. I needed to be the perfect daughter. The perfect sister. The perfect student. The perfect friend. The perfect girlfriend. And that much perfection can drive anyone to their breaking point. This was mine...





	Homecoming Queen

**The Start of it All...**

  
The start of senior year was the same as every other, rainy. I had barely parked my car when my twin brother jumped out and bolted for the door. I took my time, getting out with my best friend to hollers from the football team, popping my umbrella open I ran to her side.  
“Honestly Abs, you need to start carrying one of these. We live in Oregon. It rains constantly and your hair takes you hours.” I laughed as I pulled her into me and looped my arm through hers.  
Abigail laughed, her red curls bouncing, “Now if I did that, you could no longer be my hero. You’d think Des would at least wait for us one of these days.” She laughed again, “But I guess he doesn’t like people seeing him get driven to school by his sister. And here comes your Prince Charming.” She put on a strained smile as Aaron came bounding up to us, throwing his arms around my waist and planting a kiss on my lips. We started walking toward the building.  
“And here I thought I came to school for an education.” I laughed. In truth, Aaron drove me nuts. He wanted to focus on football, which was fine, but it made him about as smart as one. “Are you ready for class, uh, babe?” Abigail winced. She knew I was dating Aaron because my parents insisted on it. They believed that I needed to live the classic all American story, and to be honest nobody else had even flirted with me to my knowledge, with maybe the exception of my pen pal that jokingly flirted. Aaron, however, did not notice my reluctance to call him ‘babe’. Like usual.  
“Class? Who cares about class?” Aaron laughed, shoving an AV club kid juggling textbooks out of his way. The books went flying onto the wet parking lot, and I stopped mid step. “What’s up, babe?”  
“Seriously?” I passed the handle to my umbrella to Abigail, stooping down to help Ethan pick up his things. I glared at Aaron, “Would it kill you to have stepped around him?” I pulled my sleeve over my hand, mopping up the water as best I could. Aaron rolled his eyes at me. I turned back to Ethan, “if they try to make you pay for the water damage, come tell me. I’ll pay whatever the cost.” I handed him the books I’d collected, he shot me a small smile before glancing at Aaron and running away.  
“Why help him? Kid’s a loser.” Aaron put his arm around my waist as soon as I stood up straight, pulling me against him. “You don’t want to be seen helping dorks like that. Not when you’re with me.” Abigail and I exchanged a look, she could see I’d finally had enough, and she took a step back.  
“What’s your problem, Aaron?” My voice was loud, students and teachers still outside stopped and looked our direction.  
His brow furrowed as he turned his body to look at me. “What do you mean, babe? I was just kidding around.”  
My anger against the way he treated them had been building up for years, and I couldn’t control it anymore. “For two years now, I’ve been dealing with the way you treat everyone else. We may live in a football town, but that doesn’t make you a fucking god. You can throw a ball? Big deal. You don’t even understand how to treat people with even a little ounce of respect. Hell, you can’t even stand within two feet of me without trying to grab my ass. I’m sick of it. I’m sick of you and your condescending, better than thou attitude. And since you haven’t cracked a book in the last four years of high school, I’ll tell you. Thou means you. You walk around like you’re better than everyone and you use your popularity to ridicule the people that would rather learn the laws of physics as opposed to putting them to use on the damn field. I’m done with you. We’re over.”  
He stared at me for a long moment. His face twisting angry before a calm smile spread across his face. “Fine. You were a tease anyway. I’ve spent the last year hooking up with Emily behind your back.”  
I laughed. “You think I didn’t notice? Go ahead, bang the second string member of the flag team. I already told her I didn’t care. Do whatever you want with your life.” I looped my arm back through Abigail’s, and we walked toward the school together, everyone staring at us. Abigail looked at me, and we both broke into a smile, even as we heard Aaron over our shoulders.  
“I get it. You like the ladies, huh? Only reason you’d dump this, gotta be.”  
I stopped just as we made it to the door, I looked back at him. “Two things Aaron, I told you long ago that I’m bi. So don’t act like you’re gonna throw that in my face, I’m not ashamed of it. Second, to be honest, you might be the most self absorbed person I’ve ever met and dumping you may be in the top five moments of my life. Bye now!” Abigail laughed as we walked into the building, the senior class milling about in front of us as we made our way to our lockers.  
“Damn, Hades, I never thought you’d actually have it in you. You always let people push you around. I’m so proud of you right now!”  
“Thanks Abs, but do you really have to call me by my last name? I’ve literally known you since kindergarten.” I grinned as I playfully pushed her arm.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Teja. Honestly though, this is amazing! You’ve dealt with him for two years. I honestly thought we’d be in college before he finally realized you weren’t into him.” Abigail was absolutely beaming, “This is great! Now you have more time to help me!”  
“Help you with what? Oh right, you still have a big crush on Caleb, don’t you?” She flushed as soon as she heard his name. Caleb was slated to be salutatorian if I stayed at the top of the class. He was also captain of the basketball and football team and head of the volunteering committee, not to mention our other best friend. “I don’t know why you don’t just ask him out. You know he’d be dying to go, right?”  
She slumped against her locker, “Yeah, I know. We’ve basically been in a constant flirtation for years. I just don’t want to hit that next step and it ruin us.”  
I patted her shoulder and grabbed my physics textbook. “I’m telling you, just go for it.” She nodded briefly, but we both knew she was gonna put it off. I sighed, “I have to go do the announcements before first period. Do me a favor though, if you’re in class, make sure people don’t think Aaron dumped me.” She grinned and I threw her a wink as I waved and made my way down the hall to the computer lab.  
As I walked in, Ethan came up to me from his usually place by the soundboard. “Hey, Teja...I just wanted to, uh, th-thank you. Y-you didn’t have to help me.”  
I smiled at him softly, he was always this shy kid. “Ethan, you don’t have to thank me. Aaron is just a bully, and I’ve tried to move past it and just help you guys when he went on his way, but he pushed me too far. You do know that you did nothing to warrant that, right?”  
He nodded. “I know. But I’m a loser. That’s the way life is, jocks like him, they get girls like you. And guys like me...”  
“I’m gonna stop you for a second.” I He looked up at me for a second before looking back at the ground, he was taller than me so I could still see most of his face that didn’t get hidden by his dark hair. “Let me say this, Aaron does not have me. Nor does he get me. He never did. After what happened today, I finally broke up with him. You’re a good guy. And you didn’t deserve that just for existing.”  
He looked like he was going to say something, but the teacher came in and he turned back to the soundboard. “Teja! Looking lovely, as usual.” Miss Simmons was her usual sunshiny self. She pulled me off to the side. “I saw what happened this morning, do you want to take the day off? I can have someone sit in for you.” She smiled, but her eyes held concern.  
“Thank you, Miss Simmons. But this morning was a long time coming. I hope I didn’t make too much of a scene.” I smiled back, a bit self conscious.  
She smiled bigger, this time it reached her eyes. “Honestly, my dear, I’ve always thought you could do better. But I knew it wasn’t my place to say. Let’s get into place then!” We took our seats beside each other at the table, as Ethan started queuing up the soundboard. Caleb stood behind the camera, and when Ethan gave him the go signal, he gave us the count down and started recording.  
“Good morning, Bluejays! Welcome to the first day of a brand new school year, ready for brand new starts!” I beamed at the camera. “This is your morning announcements.”  
Miss Simmons sat up straight, “First things first, we’re looking for volunteers to join Miss Hades on the homecoming committee! And on a similar note, we’ll start taking nominations for homecoming court next week. So be sure to nominate the person you think really envelopes school spirit!”  
“That’s right! The dance will be next month, so start looking for your dates now if you haven’t already! But you can also enjoy the night like me and go stag!”  
Miss Simmons smiled at me, “That’s the right idea! Enjoy the dance however you want to, just be sure to enjoy it! Now, moving to our next announcement, if you haven’t joined any clubs this year, that’s no problem!”  
“The sign up sheets are posted outside the computer lab on the first floor! If you want to join me on the homecoming committee, or join in any of the various clubs we have here, make sure you sign up before you miss the fun!”  
Miss Simmons listed off the lunch menu, and then we were wrapping up the announcements and getting ready to head out. Caleb came up to me, Ethan trailing just behind him. “Going stag? What’d I miss, Hades?”  
“Listen, Solaris, don’t be coming at me like that.” We laughed, “Honestly though, I dumped Aaron this morning. He was being even more douchey than usual.” I looked at Ethan as he tried to busy himself with the equipment, “You doing okay?” He nodded.  
Caleb clapped him on the shoulder, “I told you that she wouldn’t let him treat you like that.” Ethan blushed and stared at his feet. Caleb continued, “So, does this mean the three amigos are going to homecoming together?”  
I looked at him seriously, “You should honestly think about finally asking Abs out. We both know you want to. What’s the hold up?”  
Caleb looked back at me like this was the first time it donned on him, “You know what? Not a thing. I’m gonna go find her before class.” He disappeared out the door.  
Ethan went to leave but I caught his arm, “Hey, are you sure you’re okay? Caleb doesn’t mean it when he teases you, ya know.”  
He smiled, and I noticed for the first time that he had dimples and hazel eyes. “Yeah, I know. He’s a good guy. He’s lucky to have you as a friend.”  
I laughed to myself. “I’m lucky to have him as a friend. And you.” He looked up at me, suddenly surprised. “What?”  
“Y-you, uh, you consider me a friend?” He blushed again, and a small smile lit up his face. I’d never realized it before, but he was kind of cute. Sort of like the geeky smart types on television.  
I couldn’t help but grin at him, “Well, of course, and I know my brother does too. I mean, we’ve been in class together since we were practically babies. We work on yearbook together every year. I even volunteered to tutor you in chem last year.”  
“Volunteered? I thought-“ He looked back at the ground. “I thought maybe the teacher just kinda made you.”  
I laughed, “No, I was in the office doing some of my extra curricular work and I overheard Mister Beck talking to the principal. He was arguing that he needed a tutor for his most promising student.” I playfully shoved his arm, “But the principal said they didn’t have any available. I remembered you loved science almost as much as I did, so I volunteered to help you.”  
“I never really liked science actually...” He muttered under his breath. “Honestly, it just seemed like it made you and Des happy so I took an interest in it.” He blushed again, looking at the floor, I almost hadn’t heard him.  
“What did you say, Ethan? You’re really quiet.” The bell rang, and he jerked his head up, waving goodbye, he took off down the hall. “That was weird...” I shrugged it off and made my way to my Physics class. Aaron was in the back of the class, glaring daggers at me as I took an open seat between Jennifer and Charlotte, girls on the academic decathlon team.  
I pulled out my phone and checked my texts, a bunch from Aaron going back and forth between ‘good riddance’ and ‘take me back’. Delete. One from Abs. ‘You will not believe what Caleb just did! Talk at lunch!’ Replied, ‘obvs’. Another from my brother that is just laughter and Aaron’s name. Replied, ‘it’s about time right?’ And one more from NoOutlet. I didn’t know NoOutlet’s real name. We added each other on the school’s networking site, everything kept anonymous unless you choose to reveal yourself. We texted all the time, and I smiled as I read the message.  
 **From: NoOutlet**  
 _‘Is it the end of senior year yet?’_  
I typed out a reply as Charlotte’s voice caught my attention.  
 **To: NoOutlet**  
 _‘If only, stay golden Ponyboy.’_  
Charlotte’s brown ponytail whipped around as she turned to face me. “Teja! Is it true?”  
“Can I have specifics before I answer that question?” I laughed.  
She jutted her thumb toward the back row, “Did you really ditch Aaron?”  
“Oh, yeah. It’s not really a big deal.” I stiffened, I didn’t really want to deal with the gossip.  
“Not a big deal? You guys were the hottest couple!” She broke into a whisper, “But I always did think you were a little good for him. I mean you are a part of literally everything, and he’s just a jock.”  
“I have no hard feelings towards him.” I said suddenly, I knew it was true. I didn’t want to date him, but he wasn’t all bad. Usually.  
Jennifer chimed in, “She probably doesn’t want to talk about it, Char. You know Teja isn’t into gossip. Let’s talk about how the three of us are gonna dominate the academic decathlon this year!”  
Before Charlotte could respond, Mister Beck walked in and called the class to attention. Soon, we were hands on in an experiment about tension laws and the hour long class blew by. I had just stepped into the hallway when Aaron shouldered up to me.  
“So, you seriously dumped me? I thought maybe you were kidding, but then you said you were going stag to homecoming? What, are you stupid?” He sneered.  
“Excuse me?” I reeled. “First of all, no. Dumping you might be my smartest decision in my dating life. Second of all, yeah I might go stag. I might ask someone else. Doesn’t matter, it isn’t your business.” I smiled up at him. He was far bigger than me, but I wasn’t anywhere near afraid of him. “We are no longer together. You have no say in my life. Get it in your head.”  
He stood at least a foot and a half taller than me, leaning over so he was practically casting me in his shadow. “You are gonna wish we stayed together.”  
I laughed, waving at Emily around his back. “Doubtful. Here’s your new girlfriend.” I turned to her as she came over, throwing her arms around his waist. “Hey, Em. You doing flag team again this year?”  
Emily could have been a pretty girl. If she didn’t perpetually give people the stink eye. “Uh, duh? I’m kind of the best one on the team, of course I’m doing it.”  
‘What fantasy world do you live in that sitting on the bench the whole time makes you the best?’ I thought to myself. “You’re totally right. I’ll see you guys on the field.” I smiled at their dirty looks, turned on my heel and practically walked into Ethan. “Oh! Ethan, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”  
He glanced at Aaron and Emily and almost whispered, “Yeah, just, uh, can you talk for a second?”  
I looped my arm through his, he jumped for a second but didn’t pull away. I could hear Aaron and Emily snicker behind us. I whispered to him, “Just ignore them.” Then I spoke in my normal volume. “Sure, let’s walk and talk. Bye, guys.” I waved over my shoulder. “So, what’s up?” His face was very red. He was staring at our arms, “Oh, I’m sorry. Do you not like people in your bubble? This is just how I walk with my friends.”  
He shook his head, like he was coming out of a daze, “Huh? Oh, it’s fine. Anyway, I was, uh, wondering if you needed more help with homecoming?”  
I stopped for a second before walking again, “You want to join homecoming committee?” I grinned, “This is a first!”  
“Yeah,” he chuckled awkwardly, “I figured since you help me so much, then I should help you.”  
“Oh, sweetheart, you don’t have to help me to, like, repay that. I wanted to help you because you’re my friend. If you join the committee, I want it to be because you want to be there.” I looked at him. He seemed to be debating my words as we reached his next class. I let go of his arm, placing my hand on his shoulder, I looked at him, “I really hope to see you there. But only if you want to be there.” I waved at him as I continued to English.  
I checked my phone as I sat at my desk, NoOutlet had responded.  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘The Outsiders? Really, EdgarAllenPoet? And here I was thinking you were cool. If I’m Ponyboy, does that make you Cherry?’_  
I smiled to myself. I had no idea who NoOutlet really was, but the thought of being Cherry to their Ponyboy made me happy. I’d spent nearly three years talking to this person, and we still hadn’t revealed our true selves. We planned to unmask ourselves at graduation. I sent my reply as Miss Marcs walked in.  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Two things, one being: how cool did you really think I was with my handle being EdgarAllenPoet? And two being: is that your way of telling me you’re low key falling for me?’_  
I added a winky face and hit send as she called the class for attention. I only vaguely listened as she droned on and on about us having ‘another great year of AP’ and telling us to prepare for NaNoWriMo.  
“Miss Hades?”  
I snapped my head up, “Yes, Miss Marcs?”  
“The bell rang.” I looked around and realized I was the only one still at my desk. “Are you feeling alright?”  
I laughed, “Yeah, sorry. Just got super lost in thought.” I wasn’t about to tell my teacher I spent the whole class thinking about my pen pal that I didn’t have a face for. That I was worried that they would get upset about the joke I made. That I was secretly hoping it would end up being true.  
“Okay, honey. Well, just to recap. It’s your senior year, this is AP English, so I really don’t have much else to teach you. We’re gonna start prepping for National Novel Writing Month now, you can bring in a personal laptop, or use a notebook to work in class. Alright, sweetie?”  
I returned her smile, “Yes, ma’am.”  
“Alrighty, better get going. I don’t think yearbook can really start without their editor.” She shooed me out the door.  
As I made my way down the hallway, Abigail fell into step beside me. “Hey, Hades.” I looked at her sideways. “Fine. Hey, Teja.”  
I laughed, “Hey, Abs. What’s the big news?”  
“First,” she held up a finger, “Why is Caleb allowed to call you by your last name but I’m not?”  
“We’ve been through this like a million times.” I rolled my eyes but we laughed. “Our dads are on the police force together, so last names is basically second nature there.” I nudged her, “Your dad’s just a firefighter so you don’t get it.” I winked at her.  
“Yeah, yeah. Boys in blue and all that,” she waved her hand in the air dismissing the subject. “Second, my big news!” She clapped her hands together. “Guess who actually bit the bullet and asked me to homecoming?”  
“No way!” I grinned, “He actually did it? And he said date?”  
“Yes!” She grinned back, “I actually didn’t realize he meant date at first. But then when I mentioned us all going together, he cut me off and emphasized that he was asking me to be his date. It’s finally happening!”  
“Only took six years.” I replied and she tried to glare but she was smiling too much. “Anyway, I gotta get to yearbook. See you at lunch?”  
“I’ll save you a seat. I know how you get wrapped up in Trig and always run late.”  
“Thanks baby doll!” I dashed into the classroom, plopping into the chair beside Ethan. “Yo, mister photographer. How we doing on the schedule for club photos?”  
“Good! I’ve got it mapped out to where if we wait for last minute fill ins, we can start taking pictures close to winter formal, and still have the final cuts ready to send in before they’re due.” Ethan was fiddling with his camera while he was talking. Technology was the only thing that brought him out of his shell, and it was fun to see him get excited. My twin brother, Desmond, popped his head in the door, and Ethan went very quiet.  
“Des! What can I do for you?” I asked, amazed he would dare pop his head into yearbook since he always called it the devil’s popularity contest. He waved his hand at me, beckoning me into the hall. I turned to Ethan, “Be right back.”  
“No problem. I’ll cover for you if Miss Simmons comes in.” He muttered quietly.  
“You are an absolute godsend.” I squeezed his hand for just a second and hopped up to see what my brother wanted. “What’s up?”  
“I need help.” Des said, but he was smiling at me.  
“With?”  
“Getting my date to say...yes.”  
“How am I supposed to help with that?” I laughed.  
Des peeked into the classroom at Ethan, still fiddling with his camera. “Because, you know them better than I do.”  
“Oh! You want to ask Ethan?” I grinned.  
“No!” Des paused. “But let’s say hypothetically, that I might be interested in what he’d say. Can you help me?”  
“I’d be happy to! I love Ethan! I don’t know if he’s really into guys. I just know that’s an excuse people use to bully him. But you are my brother so I will take this shot in the dark and hope he doesn’t hate me.” I turned and walked back into the classroom before Des could stop me. “Hey, Ethan. Awkward question, you can tell me to shut up if you don’t wanna answer.”  
He looked uneasy, “...okay?”  
I leaned over to him, whispering so I didn’t risk him getting made fun of, “Just a hypothetical for you. If a cute guy wants to ask you out, would you be interested?”  
His face flushed and his eyes flickered to the door then me and back again. “Hypothetically...” he spoke softly, “If this, uh, guy is who I hope it is, then...I would be very interested.” I started to stand but he caught my sleeve, “But, um, I’m n-not comfortable with showy things. I would w-want them to ask me one on one.”  
I smiled softly at him, gently patting the hand on my arm. “You got it.” I walked to the hall where Des was pacing, he rushed up to me. “Chill out, bro,” I laughed. “First, I want to ask, how do you plan on asking him?”  
“I hadn’t thought about it. I figured I’d find some technical way to do it.”  
“Nope. Wrong.” He looked disappointed and I smiled at him, “He just wants you to ask him one on one.”  
“H-how do I do that?” Des started wringing his hands together. “You’re the charismatic twin. I’m the wall flower.”  
“Hey,” I pulled him into a hug. He was a foot taller than me but when he panicked like this, his body seemed to fold in on itself. “You can do this, Des. I promise. I’ve seen the way you look at him. You clearly have some feelings brewing in there.” I poked his chest. “Just trust yourself.” He nodded. I turned to the classroom, the halls now empty, “Hey, Ethan, can you come here real quick?”  
“What, now!?” Des hissed at me, “I’m so nervous!”  
“Don’t be. You’ve got this.” I squeezed his shoulder as Ethan made his way out into the hallway. “I’ll be in there if you need me.” I turned and walked into the classroom.  
After a few minutes, Ethan came back in and took his seat beside me. Before I could say anything he pulled me into a hug. “Thank you.” He muttered softly.  
I chuckled, patting his back as I returned the hug. “No need to thank me. I love you both, and this makes me so happy.”  
“Most people, uh,” he pulled back, looking intently at the table, “Most people aren’t okay with me being gay...especially when it comes to their male relatives. People think I’ll ruin them.”  
“That’s what happens in a small town. But if anyone gives you trouble, you come find me. Remember I’m a part of every club and team. That includes the wrestling team and the kick boxing club.” He smiled faintly. I nudged him with my elbow, “Come on, smile for me.” He finally smiled big enough that his dimples showed. “There it is! Hold onto that happiness.” He nodded and we realized we hadn’t gotten any work done when the bell rang for fourth period.  
“Whoops.” He chuckled. “I think this might be a first. The two of us talking and not actually being productive.”  
“Just wait til you start hanging out with Des at the house. I’ll get to be all up in your business.” I grinned and he smiled back as we walked out the door. “I’ll catch you later.”  
“See ya at lunch, Teja.” He waved and barely made it a foot down the hall before a solid body barreled him into a locker.  
“Ethan!” I gasped, rushing to his side as he crumpled to the floor.

  
“Think you can steal my girl, you little faggot!” Aaron loomed over us, reaching down and grabbing my arm, pulling me up and to his side. He focused his taunting at Ethan. “You aren’t man enough for her.”  
I pulled my arm out of his grasp. “What the hell is the matter with you?” I screamed. “You could have seriously hurt him!”  
“Serves him right.” Aaron kicked him and he doubled over, gripping at his stomach.  
“Aaron, leave him alone!” I tried to step between them but he pushed me aside.  
“It’s...it’s okay, Teja.” Ethan whispered from the floor. “I’ve had worse.”  
My heart sank. Aaron kicked him again, and Ethan wasn’t even trying to fight. I couldn’t watch this. “Aaron.” I said calmly and waited. He turned to face me, and I slugged him across the face. His face turned into an ugly sneer, and before I could blink, I felt a pain in the side of my face and I was next to Ethan on the ground. But unlike Ethan, I staggered back to my feet. “Go ahead. Do it again. I’m not afraid of you.” Bam. I was seeing stars, but I got back to my feet again and focused my eyes on Aaron. We were crowded by other students on their way to their next class. I could make out a few faces, but the one that stuck out the most was the kid that looked more intrigued than shocked. I knew his name from working in the office, and he reminded me of John Bender from The Breakfast Club, all the trouble but without the apathy for school. His name was Hyde Morgan. I locked eyes with him for a second, and he seemed to nod, though I couldn’t figure out why. I turned back to Aaron. “Come on, football star. Hit me again.”  
“Teja...” Ethan called up to me as he tried to breathe through the pain. “Stop, you don’t need to do this.”  
Aaron glared at me. “Why are you standing up for this loser?”  
“Why is he a loser?” I countered.  
“Because he’s a nerd. Nobody likes him.”  
“Why’s he a nerd? Because he likes school? Newsflash doucheweed, I like school. And I like him, he’s a good kid. What else you got?”  
“He’s just an AV geek! He’s weak.” Aaron faltered. He didn’t like being made to look dumb, and that’s what was happening. I could see him growing angrier by the second, and I saw him rear back another punch, I waited for it to hit me, but I refused to break eye contact. I wanted him to look at me while he did it. But as he swung down, a hand caught him and whipped his arm around his back, pushing him into the lockers. Hyde and Caleb had ahold of Aaron, right as the principal, aka Aaron’s mom, rounded the corner.  
“Mister Morgan!” She shouted. “Why am I not surprised to see you in a fight?” She saw my face, “Oh no, Miss Hades, I didn’t expect you to be involved. Mister Morgan, this is unbelievable, even for you. I usually only catch you screwing around with the other degenerates. Let’s go.”  
“No!” I yelled, suddenly feeling more defensive of them, “Hyde and Caleb didn’t do anything but stop Aaron.”  
“Aaron?” She looked at him against the locker. “Aaron, what happened?”  
“Isn’t it obvious, mom? They jumped me.” Aaron spit out through clenched teeth.  
“That’s bull, Aaron!” I stepped in front of them and turned to Missus Sussex, “Ma’am, I came out of yearbook with Ethan, and Aaron attacked him. When I stepped between them, he hit me, and he was gonna do it again if Hyde and Caleb hadn’t grabbed him. Please, I will take any punishment you see fit, and I did hit Aaron for hurting Ethan, but Hyde, Caleb, and Ethan are innocent.”  
She watched me for a long moment, “Well, Miss Hades, I will take that into advisement. As of right now, Aaron, my office. Everyone else, GET TO CLASS.” He voice echoed in the hallway as she grabbed hold of Aaron’s arm and turned back down the hallway.  
I pulled Caleb into a hug. “My fucking heroes.” Caleb pulled away and looked at my face.  
“Damn, Hades. Your dad is gonna be pissed. Your eye is already turning bruised as hell.” He brushed his thumb across it and I flinched. “Who knew you could take a punch?” Caleb chuckled for a second, then stooped down and helped Ethan to his feet. “How you doing, man?”  
Ethan wobbled for a second, still holding his stomach, “I’ll be fine. Always am.” He looked at me, “Why’d you get involved?” The words sounded angry, but there was concern on his face.  
I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, “I wasn’t gonna let him do that to you. You didn’t deserve it. Especially when he was so off base.”  
Hyde had been leaning against the lockers, his hair was cut like a Mohawk but the long part fell over his face. “What do you mean off base?”  
I sighed. “He thinks something is going on between me and Ethan. But...” I glanced at Ethan and he nodded his approval. “I’m not the Hades that Ethan is into.”  
Caleb hugged Ethan gently, “Yes! It’s about time you and Des got together.”  
Hyde’s eyes went a little wide, but he recovered and nodded, “I see.” He looked at Ethan, “He comes after you again, you come find me.” He turned on his heel and walked away, pulling out his phone. It was clear he was done with the conversation.  
“Ethan, we should take you to the nurse.” I said softly, “Or I could ditch fourth period and we can hang out at the library?”  
He went to shake his head, but then he gripped his stomach again. “You know what? Maybe I should see the nurse.” Caleb and I each took an arm and walked him to the office.

We could hear Missus Sussex still yelling at Aaron from the nurse’s office.  
“Do you have any idea the stupidity to jump a kid in my hallways!? And then to top it off you hit the daughter of the chief of police? You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t arrest you for assault. You were never the brightest kid at this school, but even I didn’t think you were this dumb. I heard the two of you broke up, but honestly how did you think this was gonna help your case with her? You think she’s just gonna date you so you don’t attack people? She’s going places when she leaves here.”  
I felt uncomfortable sitting beside Ethan at the nurse’s office. I was just gonna drop him off and leave, but the nurse saw my eye and made me sit with an ice pack while she called my parents, even after Ethan had left. “Teja?” I looked up at her as she held her hand over the phone speaker, “Your dad wants to speak to you, honey.”  
I took the phone. “Hey, daddy.”  
 _“Who hit you, Princess? I’ll kick his ass.”_  
“You don’t need to do that, dad. Aaron was just looking for a fight and I wasn’t gonna let him take it out on Ethan.”  
 _“Ethan? That’s the boy you work with on yearbook, right?”_ I confirmed. _“Wait, did you say Aaron? As in, Aaron Sussex? Your boyfriend?”_  
“Ex boyfriend, daddy. He was already treating Ethan like garbage this morning, so I dumped him. He hit Ethan because he assumed I dumped him and now Ethan was making a move on me. He hit me because I stepped in to protect Ethan.”  
The line was silent for a long moment. _“You mean to tell me that you blew a perfectly good relationship to protect that little faggot?”_ I froze with the phone to my ear. I hated when he used that word. _“I want you back with Aaron before I get home.”_  
“But dad-“  
 _“No buts little girl. He’s good for your future. Today was a bump in the road. The two of you will make it work, or else.”_ I fought the tears that burned my eyes.  
“Dad-“  
 _“We are not discussing this further. Get to class.”_  
I hung up the phone. “Can I go back to class now?” I asked the nurse as I handed the ice pack back to her.  
“I suppose, dear. I gotta say, you are the last person I expected to see over a fight. Ethan is practically a fixture here, the poor thing.” She glanced to where he had been lying before he got the all clear to go back to class. “I’m glad he has you on his side. Maybe more kids will take to him now.”  
I nodded, quietly making my way out the door. The bell rang as I got to the hallway, signaling lunch.

I barely made it two steps into the cafeteria before Abigail was on me like a hawk. “Teja!” She pulled me into a hug. “I knew Aaron was a loser but this is next level!” She looked me over worriedly but I waved her off.  
“I’m totally fine. Just gonna be a little sore. I can still do all my regular stuff.” I pulled my phone out to check my messages.  
Several texts from Des asking how I was feeling. A couple from Abs saying she was gonna kick Aaron’s ass. Two from NoOutlet. I couldn’t help but smile.  
“Oh! Is that the little lover boy?” Abigail chirped.  
“Wh-what do you mean?” I stammered out.  
“Come on, the person you’re basically in love with? The one from the school site? You’ve told me very vague information about them, but I see the look you get when they message. Go ahead and reply, I’ll grab our lunches.” She hugged me one last time and ran off as I got to our table and opened my messages.  
 **From: NoOutlet**  
 _‘To point one, fair enough. You’re a nerd. To point two, I refuse to acknowledge that question. I believe my analogy speaks for itself.’_  
There was a winky face and I could feel my face blush for a second. Trying to think of a reply, I read the second message.  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Did you see that fight? Homecoming Queen’s got balls, I’ll give her that. Didn’t think she cared that much about people below her.’_  
My stomach twisted. ‘Do people really think that about me?’ I thought to myself. Abigail and Caleb plopped down beside me, shortly followed by Des with Ethan trailing just behind him.  
Des looked at me for a long time before speaking, “I know you just got hit in the face, but what else is bothering you?”  
“Nothing.” I said, forcing a smile.  
“Bull.” He stared at me intently, “We have been together since the womb, and I know that you are feeling down about something.”  
I sighed. “Fine.” I looked at my friends, “Do people think I don’t care about other people or something?”  
“What do you mean?” Caleb asked, leaning on his elbows against the table. “Is someone talking shit?”  
“Well...” I sighed again, showing them the message from NoOutlet. “I do everything at this school cause I want to try to make it better for everyone.”  
“I wouldn’t read into that.” Ethan muttered, we turned to look at him. “I mean, whoever said it clearly doesn’t know you very well. And they probably just based that assumption because you had been dating Aaron and he’s the main tormentor around here.” Ethan looked up at me, “We know you’re a good person. And anybody worth it does, too.”  
I pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, Ethan.”  
I decided I should reply.  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘I don’t know what to think about that. It’s just a good thing those guys stepped in when they did.’_  
I got a response right away.  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘I don’t know. I kinda wish I hadn’t stepped in. She probably could’ve laid him out if she wanted to and I’d like to see that.’_  
My brain froze. I stared at the sentence. My mouth hung open.  
Des poked me. “Are you broken, sis?”  
I looked up, snatching Caleb’s phone off the table. “Whoa, what the hell?” Caleb tried to take his phone back. He didn’t have any of the messages on his phone.  
“Caleb...do you use the school messaging thing?”  
“What? That site where you can text each other anonymously? No. And if I did, you have my number so it wouldn’t work.”  
“Oh...” I nodded slowly. “Right...”  
Abigail softly touched my hand after I gave Caleb his phone back. “What’s going on?”  
“NoOutlet...he said he wished he hadn’t stepped in...which means that if it wasn’t you, NoOutlet is...” I turned and saw Hyde a couple tables away, headphones on playing with his phone. “I can’t believe this. Now I know who he is.”  
They were silent for a while before Ethan finally said something. “I know the service is like anonymous, but how long have been talking that you didn’t exchange names?”  
“Three. Fucking. Years.” Abigail answered. I glared at her. “What? Honestly if I were you, I’d go talk to him.”  
“No. He won’t like me if he knows who I am. I’d rather just pretend I didn’t realize it.”  
Caleb shook his head, “Maybe he let it slip on purpose. I’ve seen your convos, you both go out of your way to avoid ways of identifying yourself, and then he said that. Maybe he doesn’t want to wait anymore.”  
I couldn’t think anymore, I stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. I made it to the center courtyard, I leaned against the brick wall, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. I was just opening my eyes when I heard a voice beside me.  
“Yo, Homecoming Queen.”  
I looked up, startled, to see Hyde leaning against the wall next to me. “W-what?” I could feel my face flush.  
He chuckled, “Is the homecoming queen getting embarrassed? I thought you were invincible after this morning.”  
“What do you want?” I mumbled.  
“Your friends were real concerned when you ran off, so I offered to come find you. I didn’t want you running into that douchebag alone.” He leaned his head back, squinting at the sunlight peeking through the rain clouds. “So? You wanna talk about what’s got Miss Popularity in such a tizzy?” He had this stupid grin on his face, and, gods help me, it made my heart flutter.  
“Why do you hate me?” I snapped. “I’m nice to everyone, I help everyone, I do everything.” I knew my eyes were welling up with tears, and I couldn’t tell if they were angry or because my heart was breaking that this person I’ve divulged everything to thought I was a spoiled brat. I was just happy I wore water proof make up.  
“Whoa,” he held his hands up in surrender, his face showing something that looked like concern. “I don’t hate you. I know you do everything, I’ve seen to you at every club meeting since we hit middle school. You don’t do that for yourself though. You do it because your parents want you to and that’s not the same as being a good person. I’ve met one genuinely good person in my entire life, and I’ve never seen her face.” The thought crossed my mind that he might’ve meant me and just didn’t know it.  
“My parents don’t make me do any of it. I volunteer because I want everyone to have a place they can go, and maybe I want to be here as long as I can.” I turned and walked away before he could say anything else. I pulled out my phone and finally decided to reply.  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘So, you’re Hyde Morgan, then?’_  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Guilty as charged. Was hoping you’d get it. I want to meet. I don’t want to wait til graduation anymore.’_  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘You really don’t want to meet me. But if you really want to see the man behind the mask, so to speak, then fine. Meet me in the gym after school.’_

  
I hated myself for agreeing, but I figured I should just rip the bandaid off. The rest of the day was kind of a blur and my anxiety was building. Finally, the end of day bell rang and I made my way to the gym for the first homecoming committee meeting, and to finally give him a face to a username.  
He was already there when I walked in, and I felt my breath catch in my throat as my phone pinged.  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Where does the phrase ‘awaiting with bated breath’ come from? Cause I’m here but I’m not sure if it applies.’_  
I hated myself. I couldn’t help but smile. Stupid things like that made me laugh.  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Well, Ponyboy. Brace yourself and turn around.’_  
I hugged my books close to my chest as I hit send. Slowly, he turn around to look at me. His eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open for a second before he regained his composure. It was silent for what felt like hours.  
“I’m sorry I’m not what you expected.” I said softly, setting my books on the bleachers as I sat down. He was still watching me, but I was watching my feet, then finally he opened his mouth.  
“I guess you really are the Cherry to my Ponyboy.”  
I snapped my head up, “What?”  
“Isn’t he a loser hoodlum and then he and the popular girl fall in love?” He sat beside me, close enough to touch, but just far enough away.  
I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He kept his eye on me, waiting, finally my words came out. “Aren’t you disappointed?”  
“Are you?” I hadn’t expected that. But I already knew the answer.  
“No.” That seemed to catch him by surprise.  
He turned to face me, both of us aware that someone might come in for the meeting and interrupt us. “You really aren’t? Of all the people in this school that could’ve been your anonymous pen pal, you aren’t disappointed?”  
I nodded. “Surprised, yes. But disappointed? No. You may be a troublemaker, but I’ve been told I’m too much of a goody two shoes. Trouble seems like what I need in my life.” I laughed, and he finally smiled. I knew he was attractive, it was fairly obvious just looking at him. But this lopsided smile lit up his face, and I couldn’t look away.  
“So.” He said softly. “Now we’ve met. What’s next?”  
“I mean, I guess I could change your contact name in my phone,” I grinned, “But I think I’ll keep it the way it is. Can I ask, you would never tell me before, cause you said you wanted to tell me in person one day. Why NoOutlet?”  
He sighed. Ever so slightly, he brushed his hand against mine, but didn’t move to hold it. “I’ll be honest with you. I have no friends here. I’m friendly with a few people, sure. But I wouldn’t call anybody here my friend. Ethan’s probably about the closest thing to that, and that’s mostly because our parents grew up together and then raised us together...” He paused, looking at me carefully, I gently squeezed his hand and let it go, urging him to go on. He took a deep breath, “Well, what I mean is, I’m an outcast here. So, I have nowhere to turn. I didn’t expect to enjoy talking to you as much as I did, but I chose that name because I have no outlet to vent. My parents separated years ago, and my mother works as many hours as possible down at the diner. And hell, I’ve seen your dad more in the last year than my own. I feel...” he looked at me for a second. “I felt alone.”  
“You don’t have to be, you know?”  
He kind of cocked his head to the side as he thought over my words. “I suppose I don’t. But, I’ve seen you over the years. I can tell there are times where you feel the same way I do. You have Abigail and Caleb, but I can tell you aren’t the type to tell them when something’s wrong if you don’t think they can help.”  
“It’s not that simple for me, I guess. You said it yourself, I’m the ‘homecoming queen’” I air quoted him and he rolled his eyes. “I have to be the perfect daughter. You know I never wanted to be a cheerleader? I’m good at it, sure. But that’s because I was forced into gymnastics as a kid. My parents don’t listen to what I want...”I paused for a second, “But they’re good people. They want what’s best for me.”  
“You don’t have to pretend that you like the way they treat you.” He said simply.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Two weeks ago, I was in the police station for a vandalism charge.” I felt a pit form in my stomach. “I saw the way your dad was yelling at you. I saw him hit you.”  
I froze. Nobody knew about that, not even Des, not really. “Please.” I looked at him. “Please don’t tell anyone. You don’t understand.” I could feel the tears threatening to fall. “Please, Hyde. I’m begging you.”  
He watched me, and I could see the pain in his eyes. “I don’t understand why’d you want to protect him.”  
“It’s not him I’m trying to protect.” I thought about Des. He didn’t know, because I did everything to keep the attention off him. I knew if my dad found out he was gay then his life would be over. Literally.  
“Earlier, you said you wanted to stay here as long as you can. Is that because you don’t want to go home?” I nodded. “So, if you’re not trying to protect him, what is it?” He asked softly, he gently took hold of my hand, and I was surprised how soft his were.  
“I need to be the focus of his anger. It has to be me. You don’t understand. If he loses his focus on me, he’ll turn to...”  
“Your brother? You want to be a punching bag to help your brother?”  
I took a deep breath. “You remember earlier? How I explained that it wasn’t me Ethan likes?” He nodded. “My dad...he already doesn’t like me working with Ethan on yearbook just because he’s gay. He petitioned the school board to replace him because of it. He yelled at me earlier for stepping into the fight to protect him. How do you think he’d react if he found out that Des was gay? Please, no one else knows what he does. I can play off the bruises as cheerleading stunts gone wrong.”  
“That doesn’t make it okay.” He was so quiet. “Look, I won’t say anything. But not because you asked me not to. I won’t say anything because I can’t imagine what he would do to you if word of this actually got out. But...”  
“But what?” I asked.  
“What about your mom?”  
“She...she left us. Or is leaving I mean. She met a guy a town over, and she thinks I don’t realize it. She comes home every now and then. Des is usually too wrapped up in his video games to notice one way or the other.” He nodded, his eyes flickering over my shoulder and back again. I realized there were a couple girls that made their way into the gym, sitting down the bleachers from us. I forced a smile onto my face. I whispered, “Just smile. Act like this is a total casual conversation. I’ve gotten good at that.”  
He let out a quiet humorless laugh, I could see him strain out a smile. “That’s really sad to hear. I want you to call me next time something happens. I’ll get you out of it any way I can.”  
“Why?”  
“Because.” He said simply, smiling a little more real, “You’re my Cherry.”  
I hugged him. I didn’t even realize I was doing it until he wrapped his arms around me in return. “Thank you, Ponyboy.”  
He let go and nudged me, “I think you have a meeting to start.” He leaned back on the bleachers.  
“You’re staying?”  
“Consider me your newest member.”  
I smiled, and Des came rushing through the doors with Ethan, Abigail, and Caleb as I stood up. “Hey! Are you guys looking for my keys?” I asked fishing them out of my pocket.  
“What?” Des asked. “No, we thought you could use the help.” He glanced at Hyde, his eyes a little wide.  
Hyde waved. “Sup.”  
Abigail squealed, “Does this mean-“  
I clamped my hand over her mouth. “We are not going to talk about that here.” Hyde chuckled.  
“I guess they know who I am?” He grinned a bit, “Well, cat’s out of the bag.” He turned his attention directly to Des. “Can I talk to you for a second?”  
“Uh,” Des looked at me, I shrugged.  
“Go ahead, I’ll catch you up on what we plan later.” I offered him a small smile. I wasn’t sure what Hyde wanted, but I just hoped it wasn’t about our dad. He nodded and led Hyde to the corner away from everyone else.  
I turned to the group, and we began talking about posters to advertise to everyone about ticket sales, I suddenly heard Des yell, “What!” I spun around, he was smiling like an idiot and I wasn’t sure why he yelled.  
“Um, Abs, could you-“  
She nodded. “Go see what’s up. I got this.” I gave her a grateful look.  
I walked over to Des and Hyde, still whispering to each other. “Guys?” They snapped their heads in my direction. “Everything okay? Why’d you yell?”  
“Oh!” He looked embarrassed, “It’s nothing. I didn’t mean to.” But he couldn’t stop smiling.  
“Des. You know you have a Tell right? Even if you weren’t smiling, when you lie you twirl your fingers in circles over your leg.” I pointed and sure enough, he looked down to realize he was doing it. “What’s going on?”  
“I just asked for his permission.” Hyde replied.  
I was even more confused. “Mister trouble maker needs my brother’s permission? For what?”  
Des just kept grinning. “Why don’t you two talk that out?” He ran back to the group before I could respond, I turned to Hyde.  
“Seriously, what is going on?”  
He sighed, but he had a small smile playing on his lips, he had dimples like Ethan. “I...” he took a deep breath. He seemed nervous.  
“Hyde, come on. You know you can talk to me, right?” I started to reach out, but I froze, pulling my hand away, but he gently grabbed it.  
“I asked his permission, or I guess his blessing. I wanted to make sure he was okay with it if I asked you out.” He looked at the floor and then pulled his gaze back to my eyes.  
“What?” My breath caught in my throat again. But this time in a good way. “You...you want to ask me out? But, I thought...I thought you thought of me as some stupid popular girl that didn’t care about anybody...”  
He looked down again. “I was very wrong. I’ve learned so much about you over the years we’ve been talking. And I...honestly I think I started falling in love with you a long time ago. And I get it if you think I’m just some thug and not really worth your time anymore. I shouldn’t have judged you just because you’re some pretty popular girl.”  
“You think I’m pretty?” I laughed.  
“Are you kidding? Everyone knows you’re beautiful. It’s weird thinking back at all the times you told me you hated the way you looked, because even if you looked entirely different, you’re still the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And I know you have shit going on with your dad and Aaron and I don’t want to make your life more complicated than it already is, so I’ll wait until you want to, if you want to-“  
I couldn’t stop myself. I kissed him. I could hear my friends whoop from across the gym, but I didn’t care. When I pulled away, he looked shocked. “I’m sorry!” I said quickly. “I don’t know what came over me, but I’ll just-“  
This time he kissed me. It was gentle, but more passionate than I’d ever felt. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. After just a few seconds, he pulled away. “Well, now I’m confused whether I should wait.” He smiled down at me.  
“Give it a shot.” I smiled back.  
“Okay. Do you want to go out with me this Friday night? After the football game of course. I’m not intruding on cheerleader time.”  
“Absolutely.” I grinned, taking his hand and pulling him back to the group. “Now, sorry about that everyone.”  
Bridget, one of the nicer cheerleaders and basically my second in command on the squad, spoke up, “Don’t you dare apologize! He’s so much better for you.” She grinned, but it faltered for a second, “That didn’t sound mean did it? I’m not saying you weren’t good enough for Aaron, just the opposite. You were too good and now you have someone that is just as good-“  
I placed my free hand on her shoulder, “Bridge, breath. I get it. You are one of the nicest girls I know. No one can take anything you say offensively if they actually know you.”  
She let out a deep breath, grinning. “I knew you’d get it, Teja. You always get me. Now, let’s hear what you have so we can get to practice.”  
“Okay,” I laughed, “First things first, we need to figure out a theme before we can even start posters. Any ideas?”  
Abigail’s hand shot up. “I think we need to make sure we steer away from the traditional ones.”  
“What, like under the sea, fairy tale ending, Las Vegas, stuff like that?”  
“Yes!” Abigail exclaimed. “We should do something different. Oh! Can we do a decade theme?”  
Bridget clapped her hands together excitedly, “Oh! Yes, yes, yes! Let’s do the nineties!”  
I laughed, “We could make that work. NSync, Backstreet Boys, Spice Girls, Sir MixALot, punch, neon colors, it’s sounds like a lot of fun. Any other ideas?” No one moved. “I guess let’s vote. Show hands if you like the nineties theme.” Everyone raised their hands. “I think that may be the fastest that decision has ever been reached. Tomorrow we can start posters, and when I get home, I’ll call photographers and deejays.”  
Ethan raised his hand, “I could be the photographer?” It was more like a question.  
“Would you want to? If you did then you would be paid for it, obviously, and it would save us a lot of time.”  
“For sure. I love being behind the camera.” Ethan smiled, and Bridget pulled him into a hug.  
“Yes!” She squealed, “You always do amazing with the yearbook, it’ll be incredible!”  
Des poked me, he whispered “If he’s gonna be the photographer then you’ll have to step in to take our picture.”  
“Obviously I’ll do that.” I responded. “Anybody have any questions today? No? Then we shall meet here tomorrow to start on posters.” We started grabbing our stuff, and I headed into the locker room and changed for cheer practice. When I came out, Hyde was leaning against the wall. “What’s up?”  
“Just wondering if I could walk you to practice.” He said, a little shy. I took his hand. He looked at me.  
“I’d love that.” I grinned, and he smiled back. “This is a little odd.” I said as we walked toward the football field. “I mean like, we never spoke in person before, even though we have classes together. And I was dating probably the biggest asshole in this school. And now I finally met the person I’ve spent years texting and we already know so much about each other, but I still feel like we know nothing.” I paused, thinking back to my phone call with my dad. “Oh, hell.”  
“What?” He asked, “Do you not want to do this?”  
“No!” I said quickly. “This is the first thing I’ve decided for myself in a long time. I just remembered a phone call with my dad earlier...” He looked at me, waiting for me to find the words. “He demanded I get back together with Aaron.”  
“After he hit you?” He growled out.  
“He blames me for that. Called Ethan a faggot. Said that I never should have let it happen...” I got a little quieter and he squeezed my hand.  
“It’ll be okay. I don’t expect you to lie to him, and I don’t expect you to tell him about me.” He said it so plainly, I looked at him, “If it were up to me, I’d tell the world that you’re the girl for me. But not at the expense of your safety.” He kissed the back of my hand.  
As we reached the track that circled the football field, the players, the flag team, and the cheerleaders were watching us. I could feel Aaron’s glare in my back. “Practice should last about an hour. Can I text you later?”  
“While I fully expect you to text me, if it’s okay I’d like to hang out til your done. Now that I know who you are, I’m not really ready to leave you yet.” He had this big lopsided grin on his face and it made me laugh.  
“Okay. Go ahead and take a seat, it should be over before you know it.” I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, turning around and walking to the rest of the cheerleaders. Bridget squealed again, throwing her arms around me.

  
We were close to finishing practice, building a human pyramid, I took my place on top, leading a cheer. Suddenly, I heard Hyde yell, and something hit me in the back and I toppled forward. Before I could react, I hit the ground. I could hear a snap in my left wrist as I tried to brace my fall.  
“Teja!” Bridget cried, jumping to her feet from her place next to the pyramid. I could see Emily laughing from down the track.  
“What the hell hit me?” I asked as Caleb came bounding up to me from across the field.  
“Hades, are you okay?” He asked, taking in the look of my wrist, he turned around, “Coach! We need the nurse!” Coach Devins bolted across the field to the school. “I’m gonna fucking kill Aaron. No one was near you guys, he had no excuse to even look in that direction let alone throw the ball.” Hyde came up next to him.  
“I’m gonna kick his ass.” He said, gently taking my wrist in his hand. “This is definitely broken. We need to get you to the hospital.”  
“No!” I hadn’t meant to shout, but I responded too quickly. “Hyde, you know I can’t go.”  
His eyes widened for a second as he realized why. “We need to get you a splint at least. They sell them at the drugstore.” He helped me to my feet. Aaron had joined Emily on the track, both of them laughing like the idiots they are.  
“Why the hell did he do that?” I asked, I couldn’t move my hand. “I know he’s pissed at me but this is ridiculous.”  
Caleb turned around. “Aaron! Congratulations. You’re benched the rest of the season.”  
“You can’t do that!” Aaron growled back.  
“Bet. I’m captain, and after the fight this morning, your mom and the coach said if you didn’t behave, I could bench you. So guess what? You’re benched.” Aaron got in Caleb’s face, but Caleb just stared him down.  
“This is bullshit!” He shouted, marching off to the locker room. Emily chased after him, shooting one last glare my direction.  
The rest of the teams had crowded around, everyone shouting over each other to ask if I was okay.  
“HEY!” The shout came from Bridget, who is normally the sweetest person alive, and it was filled with annoyance. “Y’all need to back off! She has a broken wrist and if everyone crowds like this, it’s gonna get bumped.” She spun to face me, “I will take care of the rest of practice.” She looked at Caleb and Hyde, “One of you need to take her to get that taken care of.”  
Caleb looked at Hyde, “You go, man. I gotta tell coach what the hell is happening. Hopefully since Aaron’s benched the principal will reconsider suspension and actually give it to him.”  
Hyde nodded. “Let me see your phone, I’m gonna put my number in it so you can let me know what happens.” Caleb grabbed his phone off the bench and passed it to him. After a second , Hyde passed it back and offered me his hand. I took it with my good one and we started back toward the school.  
“I need to change out of my gym clothes before we head out. And I’m gonna need to get Des and Abs out of the library since I drive them.”  
“No problem. You go get changed and I’ll grab them. I’ll meet you back at the locker room.” I nodded and we separated. I got to the locker room and started changing my clothes, careful not to move my wrist more than I needed to. I screamed out as I got it through my t shirt. I turned when I heard the door open. It was Emily.  
She looked me over, her face in a sneer. “You are such a drama queen.”  
“Excuse me? I’d be fine if it weren’t for your boyfriend.” I barked back.  
“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes. “If you were half as good at cheerleading as you claim to be, you wouldn’t have fallen.”  
“I don’t claim to be good at it! It’s not like I asked to be made captain. I was voted in. I’m aware that Bridget is better at splits and Samantha is better at aerials. But I don’t blame other people for my shortcomings.” I returned her glare, suddenly she crossed the room and grabbed my injured wrist in her hand, twisting it. I yelped.  
“I’m sorry,” she gave me a sickening smile, “Does that hurt?”  
“I don’t know. Does this?” Suddenly a textbook hit Emily’s shoulder, knocking her off me. Abigail was standing over her. “You better get the hell out of here before I really make you hurt.” Emily ran out the door and Abigail was on me in a second. “What can I do? I mean I’m silently planning Aaron’s murder but that’s a given.” I laughed as she helped me change into my jeans and tie my converse.  
“You are a life saver.” I said, pulling her into a one armed hug. I reached down to grab my books, but she scooped them up.  
“I got these. I don’t think Hyde can bare seeing you in pain. He’s been pacing around out there.” She chuckled. “I like him. He definitely cares about you. Which is more than some people will do.” She glared in the direction Emily ran off.  
“Come on.” I gestured to the door, pulling it open with my good hand. She walked out and I followed, Hyde coming up to us.  
“Did I see Emily run out gripping her shoulder?” Des asked behind him. “What did she want?”  
Abigail smiled sweetly, “I may have accidentally dropped my book on her when I saw her twisting Teja’s wrist.”  
Hyde held up his hand and she high fived him. “That’s a friend right there.” We laughed and walked out to my car.  
“So, I know you said no hospital.” Hyde said simply, “But can I make a suggestion?”  
Des and Abigail gave me concerned looks, “Yes, no hospital. Dad would throw a fit if he found out the school let this happen.” I said simply. They nodded, but still looked concerned. “What’s the idea?”  
“My mom. She’s taking nursing classes. If we pick up the stuff, we can swing by the diner and she’ll get you set up.” We moved to get into my car and Abigail and Des immediately hopped in the backseat. “I guess I’ll sit up front then?” Hyde looked confused.  
“I think that was Abs’s point.” I laughed. I looked at him over the roof of my car. “Actually, you should probably drive. I don’t think it’s smart for me to. You have a license, right?”  
“Yeah, but I didn’t know if you’d trust me behind the wheel of your car.” He said quietly.  
“I’m trusting you with my heart. I think I can trust you with my car.” We shared a smile and I tossed him my keys, moving around the car. He held the door open for me while I climbed into the passenger seat.

  
Soon we were pulling into Salem’s Diner, climbing out to go see Hyde’s mom. The diner looked like it transported through time from the forties. The hostess recognized him immediately, ushering us into a booth in his mom’s section. Hyde’s phone went off with a text from Caleb.  
 **From:Caleb**  
 _‘Principal heard about what happened. Aaron is officially suspended for one week.’_  
Before we could consider the text, a petite woman popped out of the kitchen, smiling brightly when she saw him. “Hyde! My baby!” She ran over and pulled him into a hug. “Oh, sweetheart, you brought friends!” She was smiling until she saw my face and wrist, suddenly her entire demeanor changed. “Hyde, you tell me right now, who did this to this beautiful girl? I will rain down hell.” Her face was entirely serious.  
“Mom, I was hoping you would be able to bandage her up. She doesn’t want to go to the hospital.”  
She eyed him for a moment, and her expression softened. “Okay, baby. But I want names.”  
“Mom, he’s already in trouble.” He tried to explain, she waved her hand at him, sliding in beside Abigail to deal with my wrist.  
“Not his name. Though you will tell me later. I want the names of these lovely folks.” She smiled at us. “I recognize this one from the football games.”  
“This is Teja Hades and her brother Desmond.”  
“Hades? The chief’s kids?”  
He nodded.  
“Well, I’ll be.” She smiled. “Bet he won’t be happy to hear about them hanging out with you.” She laughed. “And who is this? Your girlfriend?”  
Abigail laughed involuntarily. She quickly covered her mouth. “No,” Hyde said, “that is Abigail Johnson. Her dad is with the fire department.”  
His mom looked at each of us, then back at Hyde, “So, why did she laugh about being your girlfriend?” She asked, carefully wrapping a gauze bandage around my wrist, she didn’t look up.  
“Two reasons,” Abigail happily volunteered, “One being I’m dating someone else. Two being, well, you’re currently bandaging his girlfriend.”  
Her head shot up, and a wide smile broke out across her face. “You’re dating a cheerleader?”  
I could feel my face flush, and I waited for him to answer. “Well, yeah...” He said quietly. I smiled to myself.  
“Oh, my. This is such a big day.” She grinned, tying off the gauze and opening the splint. “Now, I will pry about that later. Tell me what happened to this beautiful girl.”  
“Well,” I started, and she held up her hand.  
“If it’s quite alright, I want him to tell me what happened.” I nodded, and she went back to working on my wrist.  
Hyde sighed. “Her ex happened, mom. This morning, she was hanging out with Des’s boyfriend.” His mom cut him off with a squeal.  
“Oh, that is adorable. I would like to meet your boyfriend the next time you come.” Des nodded so she turned her attention back to Hyde.  
“Well, he thought she was dating Ethan, so he hit Ethan. She stepped in between them to protect him, so the ex got mad and hit her. But his mom is the principal, so he didn’t get suspended.” His mom stiffened but didn’t interrupt. “I walked her to cheer practice after school, and since he’s on the football team, he was on the field and looked pissed about it. So when they did the pyramid, he threw the ball, and it hit her in the back and knocked her to the ground. She was at the top so when she tried to brace her fall, she hit hard.” He gestured to my wrist. “And then the ex’s new girlfriend cornered her in the locker room and twisted it more.”  
His mom stood up abruptly, before rounding the table and pulling me into a hug. “I’m so sorry, sweet girl.”  
I stifled a laugh, hugged her back, and when she pulled away, I asked “How do you know I’m sweet?”  
“Oh, dear, I know because my Hyde wants to be around you.” She smiled.  
I smiled back, “You are a breath of fresh air, Missus Morgan.”  
“Oh, no. You all call me ‘mom’. Got it?” She looked like something donned on her. “Hyde, did you say this boy is dating Ethan? My Ethan?” He nodded, and she turned her attention to Desmond. “You’re name is Desmond?”  
“My friends call me Des.”  
“And you are dating Ethan?”  
“Yes, ma’am, er, mom,” he corrected himself after she shot him a quick glare. “I asked him today. Actually, I asked him just before the fight. I would’ve been there, but my class was on the other side of the school.”  
He put his head down and I realized he was blaming himself for not being there to help. “Hey, Dessie,” he looked up at me. I reached out with my good hand and he took it. “You couldn’t have done anything to help Ethan. The only reason I wasn’t on the ground with him was because I’m a girl and Caleb and Hyde stepped in.”  
“Not to correct you,” Hyde muttered, “but he did put you on the ground. But for some reason you got back up. Twice.”  
I nodded, considering my next words carefully, “Of course I got back up. I’ll always stand up in the face of bullies. Give them a target that won’t cower.” We locked eyes and he knew what I really meant. “My point is, if you had been there, the slurs and punches Aaron was throwing would have just been aimed at you. And I don’t want you beating yourself up over that. Ethan is okay, that’s what matters.” He nodded, squeezing my hand before letting go.  
Hyde’s mom watched me, and I swear I saw her wipe away a tear out of the corner of her eye. She cleared her throat, standing up straight. “I gotta get back to work. Lemme know if you kids need anything.”  
“Thanks, mom.” Hyde waved at her as she disappeared, “You guys wanna head out?”  
Desmond grumbled, “But I’m hungry! And Teja must be, too. She ran off during lunch.”  
I nodded, “Now that you mention it I’m starving. I’m buying, who’s hungry?” Desmond and Abigail raised their hands. Hyde just stared at his lap. “Hyde? You want a burger?”  
He snapped his head up, “No, I’m cool.”  
I saw his mom come back out of the kitchen, and I got her attention after she dropped someone’s food off. “Hey, uh, mom, can I order four burgers and fries, please?” Hyde started to object, but I elbowed him, shooting a pain through my wrist.  
His mom snickered to herself. “Sure thing, sweetheart. What would y’all like to drink?”  
“What do you guys have here again? Coke or Pepsi?”  
“Pepsi, dear.”  
“Pepsi, for me, Dr. Pepper for Des, Abigail?”  
“Mountain Dew!”  
“Hyde?” I nudged him softer this time.  
“Uh, Pepsi is fine.”  
“Great,” his mom said. “I’ll be back in a jiffy.” She disappeared back into the kitchen.  
“Why’d you order me food?” Hyde asked once he was sure she wouldn’t hear.  
“One, we’re dating now, so I’m allowed to order you food. Two, I’m not about to eat in front of you. We were not raised that way. And three, you’re obviously hungry. You’re eyes lit up as soon as Des mentioned it. Why didn’t you ask for anything?”  
“Because I have no money.” He said simply. He looked a little embarrassed.  
“Neither do I.” Abigail said. “But it’s best not to argue with either of these two when they offer you food. Teja tried to use a funnel on Caleb once.”  
Hyde laughed, “No way.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Abigail continued, “That was what? Freshman year? He forgot his wallet and he was refusing to order anything, she literally went to the hardware store next door and bought a funnel. He sure ate after that.”  
We all laughed, exchanging stories until it was time to go. I left his mom a tip, though I had to force her to take it. “Everybody heading home?” I asked, feeling better about driving with my wrist braced.  
“Can I crash at your place tonight?” Abigail asked. “My dad wants to bring his date home.” She rolled her eyes.  
“You know you can crash any time. Hyde? You wanna come hang out or do you wanna head home?” I asked.  
“I’ll just hang out here until my mom gets off work. I don’t want to upset your dad.”  
“Upset our dad?” Des repeated, “Our dad is like the chillest guy on the planet.”  
I took a deep breath. I wasn’t sure what to say and I didn’t know how Hyde would respond. “I’m sure he is.” Hyde said plainly, “But I don’t think the chief of police will take too kindly to the juvenile delinquent dating his daughter. I’ll give it a little time first.” I shot him a grateful look.  
I pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear “Thank you. For everything. You’ve been like my knight in shining armor today.”  
He chuckled, “Anything for you, Cherry.”  
Abigail heard him and immediately giggled. “Does he call you that because you’re a virgin?”  
I glared at her, “Why would you mention that?” I could feel my face flush as he laughed behind me. “We’re leaving now!” I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped in the car. “We stopping to get you clothes or are you just gonna raid my closet?”  
“Closet raid!” Her and Des said together. I knew better than to ask. I waved goodbye as I pulled out onto the road.

  
After we stopped to pick up the poster boards and markers, we were home. As soon as I pulled into the driveway of our house, our dad was outside. He saw Abigail and strained a smile onto his face. “Hey, Abs!” He said, cheerfully. “Why don’t you and Desmond go inside so I can speak to Teja really quick?”  
Abigail scooped up my books with Des’s help, “Sure thing, Mister Hades!”  
“Teja.” He growled out as soon as the door shut. “What is this I hear about you getting Aaron suspended?”  
“I didn’t ‘get him suspended’ dad. He punched me in the face after kicking Ethan, and then at practice he broke my wrist.” I held up my splinted arm.  
“You go to that principal tomorrow and clear his name or I swear it won’t be the only thing broken.” He turned on his heel and marched back into the house before I could say another word.  
I pulled out my phone.  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘The joys of being home. If you see me with another broken body part, it was cheerleading again.’_  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘I can be there in no time. Just say the word.’_  
I giggled a bit. I’d never had someone that knew how my dad was to be so protective over me.  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘I can survive the night. I was given clear instructions: get Aaron’s suspension lifted or else.’_  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Are you?’_  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘And ruin the peace the school will have without its number one bully? Hardly.’_  
I added a winky face and sent it.  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘On what I hope is a happier subject, I wish I had kissed you before you left.’_  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Definitely a happier subject. I would’ve liked that. Next time?’_  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Hell I might do it in the morning when I see you at school. It’s all I can think about right now.’_  
I heard the screen door open, I jerked my head up to see Abigail and Desmond coming back out. “Hey,” I waved.  
“You coming in?” Des asked.  
“Yeah, sorry. Just got distracted texting.”  
“Ohhh,” Abigail cooed. “Lover boy?” I blushed and nodded. She took my phone. She froze. “What did you mean by ‘if you see another broken body part’?” She stared at me with wide eyes. “Teej, what don’t we know?”  
Des was eyeing me. He knew, but it was easier if we both pretended he didn’t. “Dad?” He asked quietly. His eyes were full of fear, but he tried to look brave.  
“Dessie...” I reached out to him, he quickly hugged me. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t you dare apologize.” He pulled away and looked into my face. “What happened?”  
I sighed, sitting on the trunk of my car. Abigail walked over, planting her butt on the ground in front of me. She sheepishly handed my phone back. “It’s a really long story. So bare with me.” I started telling them about growing up. How it started slowly, yelling and then a smack to the face. Always followed with apologizing. Steadily growing more and more frequent with less and less apologies. Until it became routine. And how I always kept the focus on me whenever anything happened. Des broke the lamp? No, it was me. School called? It was because I skipped a class. I had bruises? Gymnastics gone wrong. “I’ve never told anyone until today. But I didn’t actually have to tell Hyde. He was in the station a couple weeks ago.”  
“You mean when...” Desmond’s face turned three shades whiter.  
I nodded. “Yeah. When you accidentally broke dad’s award. I decided not to wait for him to get home to find it. So I took it to the station. He pulled me into the office. I had no idea Hyde was at the station...” I took a deep breath. “I pulled the award out of my bag. Set it on his desk. Told him I tried to do a cartwheel through the living room and knocked it down. He..uh, he...” I looked at my feet, my voice getting quieter as I continued. “He pistol whipped me in the ribs.”  
“Oh my god.” Abigail gasped. Desmond buried his head in his hands.  
“Why?” Des asked. “Why do you take the blame for me?”  
“Because you are capable of so much.” I said. I was crying, but I ignored it. “You are so smart, and in a year you’ll be away at college and you’ll be the son he can show off proudly. I’m so proud of who you are. I love everything about who you are, and if I could go back, I would make the same choices every time. This was my decision. I will do anything to keep you safe.”  
Des jumped to his feet, pulling me into a tight hug. “No more. I love you more than anything. I knew something was up. Every time he’d yell at you alone and then you’d have a bruise or a limp or something. You always blamed gymnastics, but you are so amazing out there that I knew it was something else. I’m so sorry. I’m your brother. I’m supposed to protect you.” I pulled him into me tighter.  
“Dessie. I need you to make me a promise.” He pulled back and looked at me. “I need you to promise that until you live on your own, you won’t tell dad you’re gay.”  
His face crumbled. “What would he do?”  
I sniffled, fighting the tears that flowed far too freely, “He tried to get Ethan kicked off yearbook for being gay. He told me that I shouldn’t have defended ‘a faggot’ today. Please. For your safety. Don’t tell him.”  
Abigail gasped. “I have an idea!”  
We looked at her and she struggled to smile. “What idea?”  
“Well...you and Ethan are probably going to want to text and go out.” He nodded. “I’ll be your cover.” I gaped at her. “Don’t give me that look. I’m just thinking of the idea. If your dad sees a text that says ‘I can’t wait to see you!’ He’s gonna wonder what’s happening. Save Ethan’s number under my name and vice versa. Your dad seems to like me, and I can muddle through awkward photos and staged kisses to keep him safe from the wrath.”  
I pulled her into a hug. “You are a godsend.” I looked at Desmond. “What do you think, Dessie?”  
His face was dark, but he nodded. “If you think it’s for the best. I trust you.”  
“Dessie, you know I love you either way, right?” I took his hand in mine. “No matter what happens, I am so proud of who you are.”  
He sniffled and I realized he’d been crying. “I know, sis. You’ve always been on my team.”  
“And I always will be.” He hugged me again. “Now, we should go inside and get our homework done.”  
His eyes went wide for a second and he nodded. “From here on out, I follow your lead.” My phone pinged as we reached the door.  
I whispered, “Just ignore it. I’ll check it in my room.” They nodded and we walked in. Our dad’s voice bellowed our way from the kitchen.  
“You kids want pizza for dinner? I didn’t expect Abigail tonight.”  
Abigail plastered her smile on her face, took a deep breath and skipped into the kitchen. “Sorry, Mister Hades. I totally meant to call and ask you but I’ve been a little scatter brained today.” She took Desmond’s hand. “Des finally asked me out today and I just haven’t been able to focus since!”  
Dad’s face broke out into a huge grin, “Well, I’ll be damned!”  
“Yes, you will.” Des muttered under his breath.  
“What did you say, Desmond?” Dad turned to look at him. Face straining to keep the smile.  
“That was me, dad.” I said. “I was trying to whistle.” Desmond looked at me out of the corner of his eye.  
Our dad growled under his breath at me before turning back to Abigail. “Well, I am just so happy to hear this. At least one of you kids is dating someone good.” He paused to glare at me before turning back to Abigail again. “I guess you might want to sleep in his room tonight then.” He winked at her. Abigail and Des stuttered for a response. “Kidding! Same rules as before, no girls in the boys room and no boys in the girls room past lights out. Now, go get your homework done. I’m gonna order the pizza.” We booked it upstairs into my room.  
“That was uncomfortable.” Des muttered, letting go of Abigail’s hand once I shut my door.  
“Yeah.” I said tossing my stuff onto my bed and plopping down into my computer chair.  
“Hey, phone.” Abigail said tossing it back to me. I caught it with my good hand. “Don’t forget you got a text. Probably Hyde checking on you.”  
Sure enough she was right.  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Safety check. You didn’t reply, are you okay?’_  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘I’m so sorry. Abigail took my phone and saw the texts so I had to have a real heart to heart with her and Dessie. By the way, in case my dad ever questions you, Abigail and Dessie are now “dating”. Abigail’s idea. Dad is over the moon about it.’_

 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Your dad might be crazy. You realize that right? But as long as you guys think it’s a good idea, I’ve got your back.’_  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Well aware. I’m concerned about something else.’_  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Which is?’_  
 **To:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Trying to decide if I want to change your contact name.’_  
I looked up to see Desmond and Abigail watching me with smiles on their faces. “What?”  
“Nothing! Well, nothing bad.” Des laughed. “Honestly, I just haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. Even after the brutal day you had, just reading a text has you smiling. I’m glad.”  
I smiled at him. “Thanks, Dessie. It’s weird though. We’ve been talking for three years. And now I have a face with the username. But it makes it so real. What if I screw it up?”  
“Please. For being so popular, you are also the most awkward person I know. If you were gonna screw it up, you would have by now.” Abigail replied giddily. I laughed. She was right, as usual.  
“Oh! I just realized you should text Caleb and tell him about you and Des.” I said suddenly.  
Her face dropped for just a second. “You are absolutely right.” She whipped out her phone, burying her attention into her texts. My phone pinged, and then so did Desmond’s. We did our homework in silence, like usual. Texting between problems.  
 **From:NoOutlet**  
 _‘Well, I changed yours to Cherry. But if you want to put my name or leave my username, that’s up to you. Though, and I hate myself for saying this, I think it’s cute when you call me Ponyboy. It’s not something anyone else will ever call me. It’s kind of our thing.’_  
I smiled. He was right. I couldn’t imagine someone calling me Cherry. Especially with my blonde hair.  
 **To:Ponyboy**  
 _‘You are absolutely right. It is our thing. And oh? You think it’s cute, huh?’_  
 **From:Ponyboy**  
 _‘I already regret saying that. You’re lucky you’re damn cute.’_  
 **To:Ponyboy**  
 _‘Aw, and here I was thinking you liked me for my personality.’_  
I added a winky face and hit send as our dad yelled up the stairs that dinner was here.  
 **To:Ponyboy**  
 _‘Radio silence through dinner. Will reply after we can get him to leave us alone.’_  
I flipped my phone to silent and stuck it in my pocket. The three of us made our way down the stairs, Des taking Abigail’s hand right before we were in full view of our dad. “So,” Our dad said cheerily, “Des, you gonna tell me how you asked her?”  
“Oh, it was so cute!” Abigail gushed. She was looking at the ceiling just over his head, telling the story as it came to her. “It was right after morning announcements. He was so nervous. It was just about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Abigail smiled, making a show out of reaching over and squeezing Desmond’s hand.  
“Well maybe he can rub off on his sister.” Our dad muttered from his seat.  
Abigail kept the smile on her face as she turned looked him in the eye, “What do you mean, sir? Teja gets a lot of suitors. She’s trying to find the best one to bring home to you.”  
He looked taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. “She had the best one.”  
“Sir, if I may? Aaron was cheating on her. He hit her. He was constantly trying to pressure her into sex. He’s not the right man for your only daughter.” She kept smiling, and eventually his glare wore down.  
“I didn’t know all that...” he muttered. “But he’s still the most popular boy at that school. Her mother wants her to be with the best, and he’s it.”  
Abigail gritted her teeth, still smiling, but I could see her jaw clench. She realized it was pointless. She shot me a look and I nodded, smiling softly at her. Des spoke up, “Where is mom?”  
Dad rolled his eyes. “She’s at...work.” He turned to me, quickly changing the subject. “What is the look you’re going for today? You were blessed with the prettiest blonde hair and you look like someone set a weasel lose in it.”  
I looked down at my plate. Nobody said anything, and the rest of dinner was spent in silence. As soon as we cleared the plates, the three of us were back in my room. I pulled out my phone.  
 **From:Ponyboy**  
 _‘Your personality is the best part. Like I said earlier, you could look entirely different and I’d still feel this way.’_  
A thought struck me. And I saw the clock said seven. “Hey, Abs, Des, feel like taking a trip to Portland real quick?” They were obviously confused, but followed me outside. I sent out a text before I put my car in gear.  
 **To:Ponyboy**  
 _‘Careful what you wish for.’_

The next day, I was ready to unveil my new look. We didn’t get much sleep, as Abigail refused to let me do it myself, and Des spent the whole time going over the student handbook to make sure we didn’t break any rules.  
As I pulled my car into the parking lot, Des spoke over my shoulder, “Why did we do this again?”  
“Because,” I grinned at him, “this year I decided to go full me. No more letting mom and dad decide what I look like and who I talk to and what I do.” I ran my hand through my hair, the rainbow colors bleeding through my fingers as it fell back to my shoulder.  
“So, let’s summarize. In the matter of one day, you dumped a loser, started dating the guy you’ve been in love with for three years, got into a fight, got your wrist broken, dyed your hair, revamped your wardrobe, pierced your lip and nose, and managed to talk a tattoo artist into doing one that covers your entire upper arm even though you’re seventeen? This is an interesting new you, Teej.” Des chuckled, climbing out of the car.  
“Technically, I didn’t talk him into it. My fake ID did.” I grinned at him.  
“I still can’t believe you have one.” He laughed. “Let the looks begin.”  
And sure enough, the looks began. I received a lot of stares, and I returned each one with a smile and a wave. As I passed Aaron dropping off Emily, I was a little concerned his jaw would break with how quick it fell open. I made my way to my locker, opening it as I heard someone whistle. I looked up to see Caleb walking up to us.  
“Damn, Hades. You going full punk kid on us?” He chuckled, gesturing to my grunge outfit and wrapping Abigail in a hug.  
“Yo, Solaris, you know you love it.” I laughed back, pushing him. “I’m glad the two of you are finally together. I couldn’t take anymore whining from you.” I winked at Abigail and she punched my arm, immediately regretting it as I saw her eyes widen as she remembered last night. I shot her a smile and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Caleb, you seen Hyde?”  
Caleb chuckled looking behind me. “He’s kind of frozen in place I think.” I turned around, and he was standing in the middle of the hallway, just staring at me.  
I waved him over and he shook himself out of it. “Damn, Cherry. This is the real you?” I nodded and he dropped a kiss on my forehead. “Gorgeous.” I grinned up at him.  
“I believe you owe me something.” He was confused for a second, but he smiled, bending down and kissing me on the lips. “There you go.” I grinned again.  
Caleb groaned, “It’s sickening how cute you two are.”  
“Look who’s talking.”  
Caleb held up his hands in surrender, before grabbing my textbooks, “Fair. Come on, announcements won’t make themselves.” I waved at Hyde and Abigail and looped my bad arm through Caleb’s, blowing Hyde a kiss as we rounded the corner to the computer lab.  
Miss Simmons gasped when she saw me. “Teja, I am loving the new look! Well. Mostly. Not a fan of the eye and splint.” She was trying to smile, but she was concerned with my injuries.  
“I’m feeling fantastic, Miss Simmons.” I grinned at her. I noticed Ethan behind the soundboard and waved at him. His eyes were wide, but he smiled and waved back.  
“Let’s get your new look on screen!” She announced, and we took our seats at the table. The announcements were over before I knew it and I was making my way out into the hallway when Bridget came running up to me looking stressed.  
“Teja! Ohmygod you aren’t going to believe!”  
“Bridget, slow down, what’s happening?” I braced my books to my chest with bad arm, wincing as I placed my good hand comfortingly on her shoulder.  
“Coach Devins told Coach Miller what happened, and she is considering kicking you off the squad!” She looked so frantic.  
“What? But it wasn’t my fault!” I responded as Hyde came up.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, gently taking my books out of my injured arm.  
Bridget turned to him, “Teja might get kicked off the squad! The coach doesn’t want to risk further injury.” Her face was stricken with sadness.  
“That’s bull. The only reason you got hurt is cause Aaron is a child.” Hyde’s face scrunched up in anger.  
I was looking at my feet. “You know what?” They both looked at me. “I’m okay with it.”  
Bridget’s mouth fell open. “What? Come again?”  
“Bridget, you are the most talented member of the squad. I’ll come to practice today, and I’ll pass the captainship over to you.” Her eyes started watering.  
“But, but, but-“ She struggled, “You are the heart of the squad! No one in this school has more spirit than you! You do everything!”  
“Exactly. I do everything, so nothing gets the focus from me that it’s supposed to. You came up with seriously amazing routines, and people think I did it. You deserve to be front and center.” She was crying and wrapped me in a hug. “I’ll still come to practice and the games, and I’ll even wear the uniform to support you guys, but you’ll be running the show.”  
Coach Miller came up behind Bridget. “Teja? Can I have a moment?”  
“Actually, Coach, I have a solution. Bridget is gonna take over the squad from me. I’m gonna come to practice and be more of an assistant coach, so I can support my girls, but I won’t get in the way.”  
Coach Miller’s face held a sad smile. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t normally ask you to leave, it isn’t your fault, after all.”  
Hyde was stiff beside me. “No, it’s not. But she’s the one taking all the consequences.” I elbowed him, forgetting he was standing on my bad side. I yelped when the pain ran up my arm. He gingerly brought my hand up, looking it over and placing a gentle kiss to my knuckles. He looked up at the coach. “I’m sorry. You know how much I respect you. You practically helped my mom raise me and you had Ethan to worry about. I did not mean to come across as irritated as I did.”  
She smiled softly, “Just being protective. I take no offense. And you are right, it’s unfair that it’s coming back on her. But Aaron has a lot of pull with other players, and while Caleb has most of them on your side, I still have to worry about Emily trying to pull something.” She rubbed her temples. “I would kick that girl off the flag team in a heartbeat if her father wasn’t paying for all their equipment.”  
I smiled at her, weak as it might have been, “It’s okay. Bridget is going to be amazing, I have no doubts about that. Is it...is it okay if I hold onto my uniform until the season is over? I want to wear it to the games, even if I’m not out there.”  
“Absolutely, kiddo.” She turned to Bridget. “Think you’re ready for this?” Bridget looked at me, and I gave her a firm nod.  
“Yes! You can count on me.” She smiled eagerly, and I knew she would give it her all. “I need to get to class, but, uh, Coach Miller can I talk to them alone for a sec?”  
“Sure thing, I need to get to the gym anyway.” She waved and went on her way.  
“What’s up, Bridge?”  
Bridget grinned at me, “There was one more thing I needed to tell you! My parents are out of town this weekend and said I could have a party Saturday! I wanted to make sure you and Hyde got the first invite. And make sure you know Emily and Aaron are not on the list.”  
“Oh!” I was taken aback by the sudden energy change. But I returned her grin. “Well, I can’t speak for him, but I’ll be there.” I turned to Hyde, “Wanna come with me? I can pick you up?”  
“If it means I get to see you, then I’m down. Thanks for the invite. I didn’t think people actually threw parties when their parents left town.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Kind of surprised I’d even be on the invite list. I usually crash parties, not get invited to them.”  
Bridget beamed at him, “Any friend of my girl here is a friend of mine. Besides my parties are legendary! You guys will have the best time. Fair warning though, Des is always her beer pong partner. They reign undefeated.”  
His eyes went a little wide, “Homecoming Queen here is a beer pong champ?”  
“Every. Damn. Time.” Bridget laughed. “Anyway, I gotta get to class. Bye!” She waved and ran off.

The school day blew by, and before I knew it I was out on the track addressing the cheer squad. The football team lingered nearby, acting like they weren’t eavesdropping. I took a deep breath, Bridget giving me a thumbs up and a sad smile.  
“Hey, girls. As you all know, I’ve been on the cheer squad since elementary school, and I was the youngest underclassman to be voted captain in the history of our school. A lot of you also must realize that with my injury, doing a lot of our routines puts Coach Miller at risk for a lawsuit. I want you girls to know that in my heart, I’ll always be part of this squad, and I’ll be rooting for you at every game and competition. But today, I’m passing the captaincy onto someone that truly deserves it. First, I want you to know that I’ve already decided who will take over. But I want you to tell me who you think deserves it.” Without a moment’s hesitation, everyone yelled out Bridget’s name, a few only pausing to ask me to stay. “I knew you’d all come to the same decision I did. Bridget, you are so full of spirit and spunk, and I know you will do this squad proud.” She rushed up and pulled me into a tight hug, the other cheerleaders immediately following, all being mindful of my wrist.  
“Does this mean we aren’t going to see you much anymore?” A short brunette named Tamara asked.  
“Not at all! I will come to games, and to some practices to help however I can. And you all have my number and can text me whenever you need me. I’m still doing all the other various activities that I do, so I’ll definitely be around.” I glanced at my phone. “Now, I gotta get to homecoming committee, Bridget you can stay here today and join me tomorrow before practice, okay?”  
She nodded with tears brimming her eyes. She turned to the squad as I started to walk away. “Ready girls? For Teja!” She led them into a cheer, “Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate? Teja!” I smiled at them one more time before heading into the gym.

  
We toiled away on posters for hours, and finally hung the last of them. I juggled the tape, my books, and a stapler as I rounded a corner in the hallway, slamming right into a hard body. My stuff toppled out of my arms, scattering across the floor as I gritted my teeth through the pain that shot up my arm. “I’m so sorry.” I said quickly without glancing up, “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
I heard a chuckle, and I looked up to find Aaron. “I knew you’d come back to me.”  
I was a bit dumbfounded. “Come back to you?”  
“Yeah,” he wore his usual smug grin, “Your dad called me. Said you wanted me to come to dinner.”  
“Uh, no. I definitely don’t.” I bent down and started gathering my stuff. I heard my phone ding, but I wanted to focus and just get my stuff and leave.  
“Well, too late. I’m coming to dinner. Or do you want me to tell him we aren’t back together.” He smirked at me.  
“Tell him whatever you want. If you’re there, I’m not.” He stomped his foot down on my physics textbook. “Can you move?”  
“No. Not until you talk to me and realize we should be together.”  
I snapped at him, “I don’t want to be with you because you’re nothing but a bully. You think that just because some girls find you attractive and you can throw a ball that you can do whatever you want. But news flash, you can’t. The same day I dumped you, you gave me a black eye and a broken wrist. Why would I want to be with you? What happens the next time I make you mad? I’m not afraid of you, but I’m also sure as hell not stupid or naive enough to believe that you wouldn’t hurt me again.”  
His face twisted with anger and he reached down and grabbed my good wrist. “Do you have any idea how dumb this is? You’re throwing away two years.”  
I tried to pull my wrist out of his hand, but he kept a tight grip on it, cutting off the circulation to my hand. “I didn’t throw away two years by leaving you. I saved myself any more time with someone I don’t see a future with.”  
He gripped even tighter. “And you think there’s a future with that criminal Morgan?”  
“Leave Hyde out of this. He has nothing to do with my decision.”  
“Oh, really? So, it’s just a coincidence that we break up and now that he’s interested in you, you changed everything about yourself?”  
“I didn’t change myself. I’ve always wanted to do this. I told you that when we went with your brother to the tattoo shop a year and a half ago.”  
“I thought you were kidding.” He laughed. “You look like a train wreck.”  
“If I look so bad then why don’t you find someone more to your tastes.” I spit back. I could hear my phone go off again, and before I could react, he snatched it out of my back pocket. “Give that back, you have no right to take my stuff.”  
He held it up as he looked at the screen. “Who the fuck is Ponyboy?”  
“None of your damn business. Give me my phone.” I still struggled to wrench my wrist free of his hold. “Hand it over.”  
“Sure.” He threw it, and it hit someone coming around the corner in the chest, but they caught it, I didn’t look to see who it was.  
“Let go of me!” I continued to pull, and I realized Aaron was still staring at whoever rounded the corner. I tried the turn around, but with his hold on my arm I could only end up with my back to him, so I tried to look over my shoulder instead. As I turned to look, Aaron shifted to block me. “Who is it?” I growled at him.  
“Nobody important.” He said, still staring them down.  
“You are so full of shit. Let me go already!” I yanked my arm again, but he kept hold.  
“I believe she asked you to let go.” The incomer said. I knew that voice.  
“Caleb?” I turned around as best I could and saw his uniform, I could make out someone behind him. Hyde. “What are you guys doing here?”  
Hyde stepped around Caleb. “You weren’t answering your phone, and we saw Emily waiting for Aaron, so we decided to come find you.” He was talking to me, without taking his eyes off Aaron. “Now, why is he grabbing you?”  
Aaron glowered at him. “None of your damn business.”  
“My life is none of your damn business.” I fired back, “But you still feel the need to pry into it. Now let go of my fucking arm!”  
“No.” Aaron said, and he twisted it behind me to hold me between him and Hyde.  
“I’m not a fucking shield, Aaron. And if it came down to it, and they wanted to hit you that bad, I would let them hurt me to do it.” I turned my head to stare at him.  
“You’re bluffing.” He narrowed his eyes at me.  
I sighed. “Bet.” Before he could react, I dropped to the ground, popping my shoulder out of place. The sudden momentum caused him to release my arm, and I rolled away from him. I stood back up on the other side of the hall, and slammed myself against a locker to pop my shoulder back in. All three of them stared at me with wide eyes. “What?” I said, rotating my arm, “Not the first time I’ve had to break out of a hold that way.”  
Hyde shook himself out of the daze first, turning his attention back to Aaron. “So, who wants to tell us what’s going on here?”  
Aaron smirked at him. “Can’t I just talk to my girl in private?”  
Hyde glared at him. “She’s not your girl.”  
Aaron laughed. “Well, she’s not yours. Even she wouldn’t be stupid enough to date a criminal.”  
“I’m not a criminal. I’m a hoodlum. There’s a difference.” Hyde smirked, but his eyes still held anger.  
I leaned down again, gathering my stuff, Caleb stepped over to help me, keeping himself between me and Aaron. Caleb turned his head to speak to Aaron as he yanked my book out from under his foot. “You need to leave. Because if you throw a single punch, I will help him level you.”  
Aaron continued to glare at Hyde for a long moment, then turned to Caleb. “I can’t believe you would choose this bitch over your own teammate.”  
Caleb stood up straight, less than a foot from Aaron. “Talk about her like that again, and I will waste you. And do you honestly forget that she held your position on the team last year?”  
Hyde blinked. “She used to be quarterback?”  
I nodded. “I joined the cheerleaders during half time, but I was the first string quarterback our sophomore and junior year.”  
Hyde chuckled, smiling at me, “What can’t you do?”  
I smiled back, “Apparently get losers to leave me alone.” I gestured to Aaron.  
Aaron continued to glare at Caleb, ignoring us. “This is bullshit.” He snarled. “All I’m trying to do is talk to my girl. Her dad called me.”  
I froze. Caleb was the only one of the people close to me that still didn’t know what my dad did. Hyde’s face flashed with anger before he schooled his expression into a line. Caleb didn’t notice as he kept his attention on Aaron. “Why would her dad call you?”  
“Cause he wants us back together.” Aaron smirked.  
“Caleb, you don’t understand-“ I started, but Caleb held up his hand.  
“You don’t need to explain anything to me right now. If you have your stuff together, Hyde and I are going to walk you out. We’ll head back to my house and you can talk about it, or not. I trust your judgement.”  
I felt a pang of guilt for not telling him sooner. I glanced at Hyde and he nodded once. I managed to get my things together, and Hyde walked me away, Caleb following without taking his eyes off Aaron. Soon, Caleb was in his street clothes and we were at my car. I put my books in the trunk and turned to them. “Where’s Abs and Des?”  
“I let Abs take my truck,” Caleb muttered, climbing in the backseat. “She’ll meet us at my house. She has Des and Ethan, so she can bring them if you want.”  
“Sure.” I said as Hyde and I climbed in. “Should we grab food on the way? Or should we just order pizza when we get there?” He pulled out his phone and started texting her.  
“We can order some. I know better than to argue with you about food.” He chuckled.  
I laughed, too. “Yeah, Abs told Hyde about the funnel.”  
Caleb laughed harder, “No she didn’t! Oh man, that day was the best.” He turned to Hyde, “There was another time, I had just gotten cheated on, and I left my wallet at the girl’s house. She insisted I bury my feelings with food, and refused to let me say no.”  
Hyde chuckled, “Sounds like her.”

  
In less than ten minutes, we were pulling over to the side of the road in front of Caleb’s house. Abs was out the front door before I was in park, throwing open the driver’s door and burying me in a hug. “Caleb said you ran into Aaron! Did he hurt you again? Did he threaten you? He wouldn’t tell me anything!”  
“I didn’t have time to.” He corrected, climbing out of the car. “We were here before I had the text sent.” He held up his phone to show he had already typed up a summary of the encounter.  
“We should get inside.” I looked around the street, turning my car off. “I need to tell Caleb everything.” I gave Abigail a look, and she realized what I meant. Her shoulders sagged.  
“Oh.” She looked destroyed. “Then we should definitely do that inside.”  
Caleb looked around at everyone’s somber expressions. “I’m clearly missing something.”  
“Not missing. Just...not informed.” I replied, grabbing my bag, and heading toward the door. “Des!” I yelled in the doorway, “Can you order some pizza? I’m not going home for dinner. Dad invited Aaron.” Everyone followed me in, and we crashed onto the couches in the living room. “Caleb, before I start baring my soul here, when are your parents supposed to be home?”  
“They’re in California for my aunt’s, like, third wedding. Won’t be back until next week.” He called out from the kitchen. “Who wants a soda? Or should I break out alcohol for this conversation?”  
Hyde looked over at me, and I called back, “Honestly man, you might want to break out the Jack.”  
“That bad?” He whistled. “Jack it is. Who isn’t gonna drink?” Even Ethan didn’t speak up. “Alrighty. Six glasses it is.” A few minutes later, he poured each of us a drink and had handed them out. “So, lay it on me.”  
I took a deep breath, seeing everyone’s eyes on me, then downed about half my drink in one go. Des looked down, “It’s okay, sis. Take your time.”  
I took another breath, and as Hyde reached for my hand, I started, “Okay, so first, I need you to swear to me you’ll keep what I say just among us.” I looked between Caleb and Ethan. They looked at the others, and then both nodded. “You know how my dad will sometimes get angry about something but will try to keep that stupid smile on his face?”  
“Yeah,” Caleb answered. “Your dad is pretty chill.”  
Abigail let out a nervous laugh before clamping her hands over her mouth and apologizing immediately. “It’s okay, Abs. Anyway, my dad always takes his anger out on me. You talked me out of doing football this year because you were noticing bruises after the games? They weren’t from tackles...every time I make him angry, he waits til we’re alone and-“  
“Don’t tell me that son of a bitch-“ Caleb stopped, taking in everyone’s faces. Ethan was wide eyed, taking hold of Desmond’s hand. “I’m sorry.” Caleb muttered, looking down.  
“Don’t be sorry. I don’t want pity, I just want to tell you.” My voice was quiet, resigned. Caleb nodded. I squeezed Hyde’s hand as I continued, “It’s essentially an everyday thing now. It’s getting progressively more frequent. Hyde figured it out before anyone.” I explained everything between the first time to now. “And anyway, he’s threatening me to get back together with Aaron. Says I don’t have a choice, and that Aaron is the only one I have a chance with, let alone a future.” I hadn’t realized I was crying until Hyde’s hand brushed them off my face.  
Caleb had started pacing, silent. He looked forlorn. Nobody could think of what to say. After what felt like hours, he finally spoke. His voice was strained, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”  
“I never told anyone.”  
“But me and you tell each other everything!” He snapped, his face was a mix of anger and sadness. “You even told me when your mom left, but you didn’t tell me any of this.”  
“Mom...left?” Des asked quietly. I glared at Caleb, and he put his head down.  
I turned to Des. “I wanted to tell you...mom is moving out. Dad is pretending it’s not happening, but she met someone else. I figured it out the day you broke the award, which is why I didn’t wait for him to come home that day.”  
“First, you keep dad a secret. Now mom. Do you think I’m not strong enough to hear it? Do you not trust me?” Des stood up abruptly, walking out the back door without looking back.  
I slipped off the couch and dropped to my knees. I knew he’d hate me when I told him. I looked up at Caleb. “I trusted you not to say anything. I’ve trusted you with every fucking thing in my life. I finally opened up to you about this. God fucking dammit.”  
“Teja, I’m sorry, I-“  
“No.” I stood up, my arms shaking as I clenched my fists. “You want to be angry at me for not telling you, fine. I deserve that. But Des will never forgive me for this, I’m leaving.” I started out the front door, stopping briefly at the doorway, “Food should be here soon, money is in my bag.” I left. I heard them call after me, but my feet just moved faster and faster until I found myself at an abandoned park six blocks away. I stood in front of a tree, treating it like a punching bag, ignoring my wrist screaming in pain. Bark broke off bit by bit with each hit, until I couldn’t throw anymore punches and my energy wore down. I fell to my knees, knuckles bleeding and tears streaming down my face as I broke into sobs. “Goddammit Caleb...you’re my best friend...” I curled in on myself, letting the tears fall.

  
I heard footsteps as I saw the sun setting, but I didn’t look. Eventually they found their way to me. Someone forced me into a sitting position.  
“Damn, Cherry. You’re bleeding. Were you...punching a tree?”  
“Why does it matter?” I buried my head further into my arms as he wrapped his around me.  
“Caleb’s sorry.” A different voice this time. Ethan?  
“Please. Come back.” Abigail.  
I rocked back and forth. “I can’t. I can’t not have Dessie in my life. He hates me. He thinks I don’t think he could handle knowing, but I really don’t want him to have to handle it. He’s so much stronger than I am, but I don’t want life to test him. I just want him to be happy.”  
“Des sent us after you.” Abigail said. “Apart from Hyde. Who, by the way, ripped Caleb a new one and then took off after you. We just caught up to him.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he betrayed your trust.” Hyde stated. “He let his anger overcome his loyalty to that trust.”  
I frantically wiped at my eyes, “But he was right. I should’ve told him sooner. I should’ve told all of them sooner.”  
Hyde and Abigail took hold of my hands, and gently pulled me to my feet. Abigail spoke softly, “Babe, you’re smearing blood all over you.” Suddenly she giggled softly, before covering her mouth. “Sorry! It’s just that you usually look like a goddamn model and today you look like you fought Rhonda Rousey. I almost forgot you could look average.”  
I couldn’t help it, despite my continuing water works I laughed, too. “I suppose I should talk to Caleb and Des, huh?”  
Ethan stepped in front of me, “Only if you’re ready. You shouldn’t feel sorry for not telling them. It’s a lot for one person to handle and in most cases the victim of domestic abuse does anything to not come forward. Making excuses, covering up, keeping it to yourself, they’re all survival mechanisms. Even if they don’t understand that right now, they will eventually. And they won’t hold it against you.”  
Abigail cleared her throat, “If I’m being honest, I was a little hurt to find out that you told Caleb about your mom before you told me.” Hyde glared at her and she quickly continued, “BUT I understand it was the right decision for you. You’re not the type to let someone see you while you’re down. Hell, that party we went to last year, Aaron fully tried to take advantage of you while you were drunk. You were outside crying and as soon as you saw me walk through the door, you plastered that big smile on your face and pretended you were having the best night of your life. You’ve always been a fighter, and now is no different. Des will see that you did this out of love.”  
Hyde stiffened for a second. “Abigail. You and I will talk about that party thing later.” She looked guilty as she nodded. “Please, come back to the house with us. I want to get you cleaned up at the very least.” I nodded weakly.  
“Let’s go. But first, promise me one thing.” They all watched me. “Don’t talk about me as a victim. I’m not. I’m just living my life the only way I can.” They looked at the ground, but one by one they each agreed.  
Soon we were back at Caleb’s house, the walk was silent. I paused outside the front door, and Hyde and Abigail squeezed my hands as I took a deep breath and stepped inside. I wasn’t prepared for Caleb and Des tackling me in a hug.  
Des spoke first, “I was so worried when you ran off!”  
Caleb agreed, “I didn’t mean to let it slip out, I’m so sorry.”  
I waved them off. “It’s okay. No more secrets. I have some stuff to tell...Well, to tell all of you.”  
“First, let’s get you cleaned up. A tree is not the ideal punching bag.” Hyde said softly. “Caleb, do you have like a first aid kit?” Caleb ran off and Hyde led me into the living room.  
“I’m fine,” I protested, but he refused.  
“You’re knuckles have been gushing since we found you. It’s a good thing you like the grunge look, cause I’m not sure this blood will come out.”  
“It will if we soak it in peroxide and get it into the laundry soon enough.” They looked at me. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to clean blood off my clothes.” I looked at the ground.  
Abigail called out to Caleb, “Babe, do you have some clothes you could lend Teja so we can wash hers?”  
He came back with the first aid kit and some sweatpants and a tank top. “This is the best I have to fit her, we are nowhere near the same size.” He chuckled. “Let’s get you fixed up and you can change.” He and Hyde each took one of my hands, and Abigail helped me down the rest of my Jack while my hands stung from the rubbing alcohol. “Why were you fighting a tree?”  
“Seemed like the most sturdy opponent.” I said simply, and Des let out a sad laugh. “I can’t believe you guys are still so worried about me. I’ve hidden so much from you. And there’s still so much more.”  
“There’s more?” Abigail gaped. “How can there be more than abuse and your mother abandoning you?” Caleb elbowed her. “I didn’t mean that I can’t believe you aren’t telling us anything! I meant I can’t believe so much has happened to you and Caleb and I didn’t see it. We spent so much time complaining about our petty problems”  
“Your problems aren’t petty.” I looked up at her. “What’s going on in your life is just as important if not more to me than what’s going on in mine.”  
Des sat beside me. “Please. If you can, I want to know everything.”  
I closed my eyes. “Abigail. Remember earlier? How you mentioned that party?” My mind filled with memories as I told them about that night. It was supposed to be at Bridget’s house, cause her parents leave once a month, but Aaron moved it to his house last minute. We were all drinking, dancing the night away. He pulled me away around midnight. Took me into his room. I blacked out. The next thing I remembered was waking up, and he was on top of me. I couldn’t stop him. I regained my mind long enough to tell him that I would bring charges on him if anyone found out what he did. And I ran outside before Abigail found me.  
I opened my eyes and Abigail was crying. Hyde was shaking, his face creased with pure rage. Caleb couldn’t meet my eyes, but I couldn’t meet Des’s eyes either. His voice beside me was quiet, like he was afraid I’d break if he was too loud. “I can’t believe that happened. I can’t believe I was there and didn’t stop him. I really believed he was just taking you to lay down because you were too drunk...” His eyes started to well with tears as his voice broke. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Please. It’s not your fault.” I placed my hand on his. “But that’s not the end of it either.” They all watched me intently. “I went to Portland the next morning. Got a kit and stuff done at the hospital and gave them my clothes. The cops there have everything in case I decide to press charges eventually. But the worst of that was what came after...do you guys remember my absence last year? For appendicitis? Well...I had a breakdown. I waited til Des left for school. I took a bunch of sleeping pills. When dad found me, he went into a rage. He...he slashed my stomach with his knife. Telling me that if I wanted gone that bad, he’d make sure I stayed that way. Mom came in and they got in a fight, but eventually they must’ve called an ambulance because I woke up in the hospital.”  
“You tried to kill yourself?” Des was so quiet.  
“I’m sorry, Des. I didn’t want to leave you alone. But what happened that night...it broke me. I didn’t know what else to do. I left you a letter. I know that doesn’t mean much, but you, Caleb, Abs...I couldn’t leave you without telling you why.”  
Hyde’s face darkened. “I think I remember that day. I got a long text from you, telling me that you were leaving, and you wanted me to know how much you cared. I remember you asking me to look after your brother...you never told me his name. I guess you thought it would be obvious afterward. I can’t believe I never thought...I should’ve tried to stop you. I never would’ve let you do it if I’d known.”  
I took his hand in my other one, keeping hold of Des. “I know you wouldn’t have. That’s why I didn’t tell you. When I woke up, my dad was already telling people the appendicitis story, and the staff believed I tried to do it myself. I’ve grown up with a fear of hospitals, so everyone bought it.”  
Caleb looked deep in thought, and he broke the silence first, “You should change. The food will be here soon and we don’t the delivery guy seeing you covered in blood.” I got up quietly, keeping my head down as I walked to the bathroom. I was only gone a minute, and I heard them whispering from down the hall.  
“I can’t believe we didn’t know any of this.” Caleb’s voice was tight, the only time I’d heard him sound like that was when his grandma died.  
“I don’t blame her for cracking. That’s so much to bear by yourself. Why didn’t she trust me?” Abigail’s voice cracked with sobs.  
Hyde’s voice was filled with sadness and rage at the same time. “Focus on the fact that she told you now, not that she hid it from you to begin with.”  
“Easy for you to say. You barely know her.” Des sounded so far away. His voice distant but close. “She’s my twin sister, and I feel like a barely know her anymore.” I could feel the tears run down my cheeks, but I couldn’t move. I didn’t want to run again.  
“Look Des,” It was Ethan this time. His voice was even, measured. “I understand that you’re upset. And you have a right to be. But I don’t think it’s her you’re really angry with.”  
Des hit something. “You’re right. It’s not. My dad is supposed to protect her. When I get my hands on him...”  
“You’ll do nothing.” Hyde stated. “She didn’t tell you this for you to get revenge for her. She told you because she trusts you to be there for her now.”  
“Please, like you don’t want to hurt him. And Aaron. That son of a bitch.” Caleb’s voiced cracked. “I can’t believe I encouraged her to say yes to him...I knew it was a bad move. But she had never dated anyone, and he was so insistent.”  
I stepped out of the hallway, and they all fell silent. “Please you guys. Don’t talk about me like I’m not here. I know it’s all a lot to process, and I can leave if you want to talk about it.”  
“You are not leaving.” Des said firmly. “I don’t care what happens, we’re in this together. You aren’t-“ He was interrupted when his phone rang. “Fuck.”  
Caleb looked at him, “Who is it?”  
“Dad.”  
I stepped over and handed him his phone off the table. “Answer it.”  
Slowly, without looking away from me, Des answered the phone. “Hey, dad. What’s up?”  
I could hear the speaker from where I stood. _“Where are you and your ungrateful sister? I know Aaron told her about dinner and you still haven’t shown up.”_  
Des’s jaw clenched as he responded, “And we aren’t going to. She told you she doesn’t want to get back together with him and you are going out of your way to force her.”  
 _“This isn’t your decision, boy. Put her on the phone.”_  
“No. Anything you want to say, I will happily relay the message, but she’s busy.” His voice was stronger than you’d think, seeing the tears in his eyes.  
 _“Tell her if she doesn’t get home she’s gonna regret it.”_ He hung up. Des dropped his phone into his lap.  
Everyone was silent, and we startled when the door bell rang just a couple minutes later. I made my way to the front door. Nobody spoke, and I opened the door expecting the pizza guy. Our dad stood on the other side. “So, this is where you’re hiding.” His eyes moved across the room and came to rest on Hyde. “I should’ve expected to find you hanging out with this delinquent.” Abigail was close enough to Des, that she was able to take his hand without our father noticing her move.  
Caleb came up beside me, “Hi, Mister Hades. I’m sorry for stealing your kids for the day, we have a very important assignment for English.”  
Dad eyed him suspiciously. “And you expect me to believe that’s why she skipped her dinner date?”  
I clenched my teeth. “It’s only a date if I agree to it.”  
Dad turned to me, narrowing his eyes as he glared. “And where else are you gonna find someone that will look over your blatant flaws? You’re mouthy, and ungrateful, and stupid as the day is long. And I mean what the hell happened to you? Your face makes you look like Joan Jett threw up. No one’s gonna love you looking like that.” I saw Hyde stiffen out of the corner of my eye, but before I could respond Caleb wrapped his arm around my shoulders, flashing my dad a smile.  
“Actually sir, I love your daughter.” My dad’s eyes widened, and before either of us could respond, Abigail chirped up from the living room.  
“You should’ve seen him today! Right after announcements he just stepped up and told her how he felt. Right, Des?”  
Des quickly nodded. “Yeah, everyone was staring. It was pretty incredible.”  
“Come on, guys, it’s no big deal.” I chuckled nervously. “But honestly dad, I thought you’d be happy about this.” He narrowed his eyes at me again.  
He took a step forward, “You really think I’m stupid enough to believe that?” I couldn’t respond, he grabbed my splinted wrist and yanked me out the front door. I could hear Des in the house.  
“Teja!”  
Our dad pulled me so hard I stumbled on the porch stairs, and he threw me onto the sidewalk. “Caleb!” I turned to him, “Keep Dessie safe.” I looked up at my dad as he loomed over me.  
He cracked his knuckles. “You know I hate being lied to.” I stood up, bracing myself for his taunts and attacks. “You’re a waste.” He lunged at me and I moved out of his grasp.  
“What is wrong with you?” I screamed. “You’re supposed to protect me! You’re my dad!”  
“Not by choice, you ungrateful little bastard.” He threw another punch and I brought my arms up, absorbing the blow. It knocked me a step back, and I braced for the next one.  
“Teja!” Des was trying to push past Caleb, “Teja, I have proof that he hits you. Now you don’t have to hide.” He was holding Ethan’s camera up. “I feel it important to tell you, dad, that I saw your car pull in, and I pushed record as soon as Teja opened the door.”  
Dad whirled around and marched toward him. “What did you say you little punk?”  
“Dessie!” I screamed out, and my body moved on its own. I threw myself between them. “Leave him alone!” Dad threw another punch at me, but my rage built up and I caught it. I retaliated with a round house kick that connected with his stomach. He crumbled to the ground. “You leave him alone, you piece of shit!” I launched myself on top of him, rearing my fist back. “Why can’t you just leave him alone!?”  
He chuckled under me. “After all these years I’ve been knocking you down. And you worry about him? Do you have no self-worth? No dignity?” He looked around me at Des. “Every time, all she ever does is ask me to leave you unharmed.” He laughed again. He looked me in the eye. “No wonder Aaron didn’t want you.” I froze.  
“Didn’t want her?” Caleb yelled from the porch. “Your little golden boy does nothing but harass and sexualize her.”  
“Shut up, Solaris! Only reason I didn’t hit you is because your father would pull sanctions on me.” Dad laughed darkly.  
“Then how about I hit you?” Caleb started off the porch.  
“No.” I said firmly. “This isn’t your fight Caleb. I’ve dealt with this for too long.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.” Our dad stared, grinning wickedly. “You don’t have the guts.”  
“Ahh!” I swung my fist into his head. “Do! You! Ever! Shut! Up!” Each word was punctuated with my fist.  
Hyde called out to me. “Teja, are you okay?”  
I froze again. I looked down at my hands slowly. “God. I’m becoming him, aren’t I?”  
“No, Teej,” I heard Abigail’s voice, she was forcing herself to sound stronger than she felt. “You didn’t attack him. You defended Desmond. It’s not the same thing.”  
Des stepped out into my view, “Teja, you are nothing like him. You are caring, and smart, and strong, and extraordinary. You will be okay. Because you have us.”  
I nodded. Slowly, I stood up. Our dad lay there for a few moments, eyeing me. He got to his feet, then turned and charged at Desmond. “Des!” Our dad put him in a choke hold. “Let go of him!” I didn’t know what to do, and it locked me in place. I could only get to him if I went through Des. And then a thought struck me. “Des! Do you remember helping me practice for wrestling?” He nodded. “Remember that day Caleb joined us?” His eyes lit up and he nodded again.  
Caleb was beside me in a second. “You got it, Teja.” He cracked his knuckles, looking to Hyde, “You ready to help your girl?”  
Hyde cracked his neck, shaking himself off. “Tell me what to do.”  
I grinned at Des weakly, but I could see him slipping out of consciousness. “Don’t worry, Dessie. I’ll be there soon.” I turned to Hyde, “Circle behind him. When the time comes, just drop. Do you trust me?”  
“More than anything.” He bolted, taking up our dad’s blind spot.  
Our dad turned his head, trying to keep an eye on his surroundings. I looked to Caleb, keeping my voice low. “Caleb, I need you to clear Des out of the way when I do this. It’s gonna hurt him. You’ve got my back, right?”  
Caleb grinned at me, “Since day one, Hades.”  
I took off, launching into an aerial I practiced for cheerleading, clearing the distance above Des, and coming down on our dad. He toppled over Hyde as he dropped to the ground, and dad lost his grip on Des. Caleb was there immediately, pulling Des free of the scramble. Hyde hopped up, he reached down to pull me up, but my dad took hold of my arms and rotated, laying me on the ground. As I struggled to regain my footing, his boot came down on my leg, pinning it to the ground. “Might as well let your pathetic friends see what happens when you cross me.” I closed my eyes as his other leg reared back to kick me. One hit to my stomach. Two. Suddenly, I heard a yell and the pressure on my leg was gone. I looked up in time to see Hyde tackling my dad to the ground.  
“Hyde!” I screamed as I scrambled to my feet. Abigail tried to hold me back, but I broke free, running to help Hyde. “Hyde, are you insane? You can’t fight a cop!”  
My dad was on his stomach, and Hyde had his hands pinned behind his back. Hyde looked up at me. “I’m not fighting him. Citizen’s arrest.”  
My dad scoffed. “Oh, please. With your criminal record? Soon as an officer shows up, I’ll tell them you attacked me, and they’ll add assault to your record.”  
Ethan spoke up, holding his camera. “Are you forgetting that Des caught you physically assaulting your daughter?”  
Caleb pulled his phone out. “Leave right now, or I’m calling my dad. He may respect you, but one look at that video and he’ll destroy you.”  
Slowly, Hyde released him. Our dad got to his feet, keeping his eyes set on me. “Fine. Keep her then. Desmond, you were the only good thing to come out of that blasted pregnancy. You can come get her stuff. She’s no longer welcome, but I expect you home tonight.” He turned, climbing into his car and driving away. Once his car faded out of sight, my legs gave out and I dropped to the ground.  
Caleb was beside me, “Are you okay?”  
“I’m...” I looked up at everyone, my eyes brimming with tears, but a smile on my face. “Free. I’m free!” I wobbled to my feet, rushing over to embrace Desmond, then taking his hands in mine and looking into his face. “We should move out together. I have money saved up, it’s enough to get us through rent until we go to college. We don’t need him for college, we’ve already been accepted with full scholarships. Please, I can’t leave you there alone.”  
Des pulled me into a hug. “If it means we stay together, let’s do it. We can look for an apartment tonight. I’ll make dad emancipate us in exchange for the video.”  
I squeezed him tighter. “Yes! It’ll be amazing!”  
Ethan cleared his throat, “I could get you guys a place, rent free.”  
We turned to him, “What do you mean?”  
“Well...” He was watching his feet, tracing shapes with the toe of his sneaker. “On my parents’ property, we have a two-bedroom guest house...I bet if I explained to them what’s going on, they’d be happy to let you use it. No one’s stayed with us for years. Last people to use it was probably Hyde and his mom back in grade school.”  
“I didn’t know that place was still around.” Hyde’s eyes widened, and he slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, squeezing me tight.  
Ethan continued, “Well, I’m not gonna lie, it’s probably not the prettiest thing these days, but all the utilities still work, and it has its own kitchen and bathroom and stuff. And I’m sure if we all pitched in, we could get it looking nice in no time.” Des ran over, lifting Ethan off the ground and spinning him around. “Whoa!”  
“I’m sorry, that’s just so amazing of you!” Des pressed him closer to his body.  
“Ethan, do you really think your parents would be okay with that?” I asked. “It’s a big thing to ask.”  
Abigail spoke up, “If they aren’t, I know my dad would let one of you take Jamie’s old room since he’s away at college anyway.”  
Caleb grinned, “And if my dad knew what was happening, he’d be demanding you take the guest room.”  
Hyde smiled, too, “My place isn’t big, but my mom would probably make me give you my room and sleep on the couch just to get you out of there.”  
I was still crying, and I held my arms out. “Group hug? Please?” Abigail descended on me in a second, pulling Caleb with her. Des grinned, yanking Ethan and Hyde in too. “What did I do to deserve you guys?”  
“You did absolutely everything. You’ve always been there for us, with the exception of maybe Hyde.” Des smiled softly at me.  
Hyde chimed in as we broke apart, “Actually, she might not have been there physically, but she’s helped me through a lot these last few years.”  
“You’ve been my shoulder to cry on when my mom died.” Abigail said softly, “And when Jamie left for college across the country. And you always let me avoid my dad’s dates at your place.”  
Caleb chipped in, “Not to mention listening to me and Abs whine about not having the balls to ask each other out. And letting me drag you to every sports’ try out since t ball, and even though you only joined the teams for me, you always stayed just to support me. Though you dominated me in everything we did.” He smiled wryly.  
“Not to mention going head to head with Aaron for me.” Ethan added. “And taking on the school board when they wanted to remove me from the school newspaper and yearbook for being gay.”  
Des took my hands. “You are the heart and soul of this small ass town we live in. And we’re always gonna have your back.”

The next few days were a blur, and Friday night I was putting the last of my stuff away in my new room in Ethan’s guest house. It turned out his mom always suspected the abuse, being the cheer coach, and she knew I wasn’t getting hurt at practice. I sighed, dropping onto my bed. My phone pinged.  
 **From:Ponyboy**  
 _‘Hey, Cherry. We doing the game tonight?’_  
I looked over at my cheer uniform laying beside me on the bed.  
 **To:Ponyboy**  
 _‘Absolutely. I need to show you off.’_  
I smiled to myself, thinking about what my life could be now. There was a knock on my bedroom door, and I called out it was open. Des peeked his head in. “Hey, sis. Ethan’s ready to head out whenever you’re good.”  
“Alright, Dessie. I just gotta change, give me like five minutes.”  
He watched me for a moment, “We’re gonna be okay, ya know?” I nodded and he gently shut the door.  
‘He’s right. We’re out of the house and we’re together. We’re gonna be okay now.’ I thought to myself. I carefully got ready, my hands still healing from the fight and my wrist still braced, and I joined the guys outside, finding the rest of our little crew there with the addition of Bridget.  
Bridget squealed, “Oh, I was hoping you’d really wear it!” She went in to hug me, but Hyde quickly stepped in.  
“Bridget, I know you’re excited but she’s still healing so please treat her gently.” She nodded and he stepped out of the way. She gingerly wrapped her arms around me.  
“I know I don’t know what all goes on with you, and I don’t expect you to tell me. We’re close but we aren’t close like you guys are. Just know that I’m always on your side.” Bridget had a habit of rambling, but it felt good to hear.  
I squeezed her tighter. “Bridge, I promise when all is said and done, I will tell you everything. Just bear with me a little longer. Besides, weren’t you planning on us rushing sororities together next year?”  
I could feel her grin before she pulled away. “Absolutely. SFU won’t know what hit ‘em.”  
I looked at my phone. “We should head out. Who’s riding with me?” Hyde, Des, and Ethan piled in, and Bridget and Abigail climbed into Caleb’s truck. I followed Caleb to the school, smiling softly to myself.  
“You doing okay, Cherry?” Hyde’s voice was gentle.  
“Honestly?” I glanced at him, then in my rear view at Ethan and Des cuddled in the back seat. “I’m the best I’ve been in my entire life.” I squeezed his hand.  
We got to the game, and Caleb gave Abigail a quick kiss before disappearing to the locker room, and Bridget ran off to the field. Soon, the game was in full swing. Half time came to an end, and I cheered my girls on as they made their way back to the sidelines, all of them waving happily at me. Hyde gently pulled my hand, nodding his head toward the concession stand. I followed him. “What’s up? You hungry?” I asked and laughed. “I can get you something.”  
“No, actually,” He paused, continuing our walk to the side of the building and he leaned against the wall, “I just wanted to get you alone for a minute.” His back against the wall, he held his arm out to take my hand, pulling me toward him gently.  
“If you ever want me alone, you just have to ask.” I smiled up at him as I followed his lead and stepped closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing me into him.  
He looked into my eyes as a blush rose in his cheeks. “I’d really like to kiss you right now.”  
“What a coincidence,” I replied, grinning, “Because I’d really like it if you did.” His eyes lit up as he leaned in, they fluttered closed as our lips met. The kiss was gentle at first, but grew more urgent, almost desperate. He pulled me in tighter, like he was afraid I’d disappear. All too soon, it was over.  
As he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine. “This feels surreal.” He muttered softly. “It’s weird, thinking back ya know? Like, I knew I fell in love with the person on the other end of the line. I didn’t care who it was, boy, girl, both, neither, it just didn’t matter to me. But knowing you were that person? I’d already been crushing hard on you, and when you showed up that day...” He trailed off, looking into my eyes again.  
“What?” I asked, smiling just a bit, though I could feel my face flush. “What about when I showed up?”  
“When I realized this gorgeous girl that I’d admired from afar was the girl that made me fall in love with her without ever seeing her face, I couldn’t have been happier. I used to feel guilty, if I’m honest. I felt like I shouldn’t even look at you because of what I felt for EdgarAllenPoet...” He looked away, eyes darkening for just a second before his gaze fell on mine and lit up again. I brushed the long hair of his Mohawk back so I could look into those beautiful eyes. “I know I gave you crap for being popular...but honestly, I was so focused on the connection we made on the phone that I was trying to keep you from having the chance to like me so I wouldn’t feel conflicted...but you made it hard. You cared about people. You helped everyone. Literally no one has a bad thing to say about you that’s actually true. It’s impossible not to like you, impossible not to care about you.”  
A small, warm smile spread across my face, “Someone is very in touch with his feelings today.” I giggled softly. “Can I be honest?” He nodded, watching me, “I knew you were trouble as soon as we started talking. I knew you could be dangerous to my heart. You were so easy to connect to, so easy to just open up and let everything flow and take whatever result would come of it. And as soon as I realized who you were...I knew I was right. You are trouble. You are dangerous. But only because I know that you already have my heart, and I never want to take it back. You stepped up to help me in a fight for literally no reason. You only knew me from my reputation. You came to check on me during lunch that day...and I wanted so bad to get angry and hate you for what you said, but you had that grin on your face and I just couldn’t. That’s when it hit me how much trouble I was in.”  
Hyde was listening intently, a small, sly smile playing across his face. “And how much trouble is that exactly?”  
I pressed an urgent, deep kiss to his lips, as his arms snaked around my waist. I pulled back just enough to whisper the words exploding through my heart, “So help me, I’m in love with you, Hyde Morgan.”  
He stood up straight, tightening his grip on my waist as he picked me up. His eyes lit up as he spun me around before pulling me into another passionate kiss. “And I’m in love with you, Teja Hades.” I giggled, kissing him again.  
“We should probably get back.” I sighed.  
Hyde tightened his hold on me for a moment before letting me go and taking my hand. “I suppose you’re right. I think we’re already on the fourth quarter. I just like getting time with you as much as possible.”  
We slowly walked toward the stands, “Well,” I turned to Hyde, “if you want to, you could come over tonight and crash at our place. Abs and Caleb and Ethan are all crashing in our living room because they wanna get up early to help with some repairs before Bridget’s party. We wouldn’t be alone but...”  
He kissed my cheek softly. “If I get to see you at all then it’s worth it.”  
I felt my face blush as we finally made it to our seat in the bleachers. “Good. Cause I’d really like it if you came.”  
“I do believe I owe you a date first.” He smiled down at me.  
“Oh.” My eyes widen, “I thought this was our date.”  
Hyde chuckled softly, “My mom would kill me if I let this be the date that I take a gorgeous girl on.”  
“Oh? Where’s this gorgeous girl? Are you gonna introduce us?” I grinned up at him and he chuckled again.  
“You are the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen. And I have something in mind for after the game. But check it out! Davis is throwing to Caleb.”  
“Woo! Go Caleb!” I cheered, waving to my girls on the sidelines as Bridget led a routine. “He’s at the twenty-yard line!”  
Hyde grinned, “Ten-yard line!”  
“Five! Four! Three! Two! Touchdown!” The buzzer rang for the end of the quarter. “Go Solaris! Bluejays win!” Hyde cheered with me, and then we ran down to the sidelines with Abigail, Des, and Ethan. Bridget ran up to us, winded and beaming.  
And just like that, as I looked as my hoodlum of a boyfriend, with my rainbow hair, and thought about my brother and our friends, I realized that I took my life back. And now, it really was perfect.


End file.
